


Quite a Bit Bigger

by AimAim94



Series: Peter Parker Has a Bad Day [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Adult Peter Parker, F/M, Foster Parents, Grandma Pepper, Grandpa Tony, MJ's a good mom, Peter Parker is a Good Dad, Peter Parker is a parent, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trauma, mj and Peter are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter and MJ are married. They are foster parents.This is a spin off of my story Peter Parker has a bad day so if you haven't read that--Please go read all 90 chapters first--Don't worry I'll wait.OKAY, now that you've done that...ENJOY!
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Has a Bad Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758619
Comments: 156
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sunday! 
> 
> I've been wanting to write this story for a while, but wanted to finish a couple of other things first. I hope you love it! I had a fun time writing this first chapter!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I used to hate crop tops, but now I basically live in them when I'm not at work. I'm working hard at loving myself--Stretch marks and all. 💜

Peter was in the backyard when he heard Pepper yell to him that the social worker was at the front door. Peter would normally prefer that foster kids get dropped off at his and MJ’s but he knew MJ had sent her here because it would take them too long to get back to the tower where they now resided.

“You’ve got her?” Peter asked Tony.

“I think I can keep an eye on my granddaughter although she does have trouble in her bones.” Tony winked.

“DO NOT, GRANDPA! You’re the trouble maker! Gramma says so!” Sawyer yelled when she heard that.  
Peter didn’t correct her to grandma in that moment and instead walked toward the front confident that they’d argue out who the trouble maker was all on their own. He stepped onto the front porch as the social worker got out of the car and walked toward him with no kids at that moment. He frowned. That was unusual.

“What’s going on, Kylie?” Peter asked the social worker that they knew pretty well at this point.

“We have a situation so I wanted to come out ahead and talk to you before bombarding you with something you weren’t prepared for.” Kyle brushed her long red hair out of her green eyes.

“Okay, take a seat.” Peter motioned to the porch swing.

“How’s Sawyer?” Kylie asked with a soft smile on her face.

“Dying to see you, but I told her she has to wait a minute. Stop stalling and tell me what’s going on? The 15 year old is full of behavioral issues?” Peter raised a brow.

Kylie sighed, “I’m not going to lie and say it’s going to be a walk in the park, but Theo is a good kid. He’s just been through a huge trauma and doesn’t know how to process it all in this moment. The thing is Theo has a younger sister too. We had originally placed her with a different family because I was trying not to overwhelm you and MJ, but they backed out at the last minute and I’d love to keep these kids together if at all possible.”

Peter sighed. MJ should be here for this talk. He hated making this type of call without her, “How old?”

“She’s 9.” Kylie explained.

Peter’s heart clenched at the though. Morgan’s the same age and he couldn’t imagine Morgan not having loving parents. He was really hoping MJ didn’t kill him for not calling her first, “You know I can’t say no.”

“I know. I’m sorry, but I know you’ll love these kids in a way that they need so badly right now.” Kylie sent off a text to her co-worker that he could bring the kids.

~

Peter watched the kids step out of the car a short while later. Theo was tall for fifteen with a skin tone similar to MJ’s. He smiled at his younger sister who clutched his hand and clutched a stuffed bear in the other hand. Peter was careful to stand in a way that wasn’t defensive at all; arms at his side and relaxed posture.

“Peter, this is Theo and Clementine.” Kylie introduced.

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Theo said quietly.

Clementine just looked at her brother and clutched his hand tighter.

“You can call me Peter if you’d like. No need for sir. My wife’s name is MJ, but she’s on a business trip so you’ll meet her soon enough. Are you hungry? We have food in the back on the patio?” Peter smiled at the kids.

Theo looked at Kylie as if for permission who nodded.

“Just go on straight through the house to the backyard. My dad’s back there but don’t worry about it. He knows you’re coming.” Peter waved them through.

Kylie waited for them to be out of ear shot, “She doesn’t talk much.”

“It’s fine. She just lost the most important people in her life and then was told she was getting taken away from her brother. She’s probably worried that she’ll lose him again.” Peter shrugged.

“Ouch. You don’t pull your punches, do you? I’m doing my best to keep siblings together.” Kylie explained.

“I know. It wasn’t a dig. It’s an observation. I promise we’ll be okay. Come say hi to Sawyer though.” Peter motioned her to follow him through the house.

When they stepped into the backyard onto the patio Peter noticed Tony and Theo having a conversation about school and what sports he liked. His dad was so good at getting kids to open up and talk. He didn’t see Clementine at first but then spotted her playing in the tree house with Morgan and Sawyer.

Sawyer spotted Kylie and climbed down and leapt into her arms when she got close enough, “MISS KYLIE!”

“SAWYER! How’s my favorite four year old?” Kylie kissed her cheek.

“How’s my favorite grown up?” Sawyer squeezed her cheeks.

“HEY!” Peter said.

“You’re my favorite daddy.” Sawyer laughed.

“Well I’d hope so.” Peter ran a hand through her dark hair brushing it out of her eyes.

~

By the time Peter made it back to the tower and settled the kids in. He fell onto the couch in exhaustion. Three kids against one adult was tough. It also didn’t help that Clementine refused to leave her brother’s side and constantly looked to him for reassurance when Peter said something. He knew he would need to be patient.

The elevator dinged and Peter glanced over. 

Rhodey walked in, “Hey, Kid. Just wanted to let you know I’m crashing in a guest room downstairs. My place is getting some repairs done.”

“Sure you don’t want to crash in a guest room upstairs?” Peter teased.

“What’s going on?” Rhodey sat down on the couch next to him while Peter explained the two new foster kids and MJ being out of town.

Rhodey gave his shoulder a squeeze, “You’ve got this, Pete. You’re one of the best parents I know.”

“I’ll still be grateful when MJ’s back tomorrow.” Peter told him.

Later that night before Peter turned in for the night he told Friday, “New foster kids. You know the drill.”

“I’ll alert you if anyone is in distress, Peter.” Friday confirmed.

“Make sure they know they have free access to the kitchen and living areas too. No access to the lab until I can go over safety procedures with them though.” Peter walked into his room and crawled into bed.

~

Peter was amazed when he woke up that he had slept through the night. Friday had not woken him to any nightmares or problems.

Sawyer burst into his room at that moment, “Daddy! We want to go see Grandpa, please!”

Peter closed his eyes, “I’m sleeping. Ask Friday to call him on a video chat for you.”

“But Daddy—“ Sawyer started.

“Soy-Bean, you have school. Theo and Clementine have school. We can’t go to the lake house.”

Sawyer’s eyes filled with tears, “I don’t wanna go to school.”

Peter sighed. He should have been prepared for this fight after the first day not going well, “You have to go, Baby. Why don’t you call Grandpa while I get ready for the day and then I’ll come make breakfast?”

“Fine, but I’m going to tell on you.” Sawyer told him.

“You can, but here’s the thing—Grandpa forced me to go to school too.” Peter winked as he got out of bed.

“NO!” Sawyer’s face showed her horror.

~

Peter walked into the living room and found Theo had already helped the two younger kids get some cereal and fruit, “Hey. Thanks Theo.”

The fifteen year old shrugged, “No biggie.”

“How about you go get ready for school and I’ll watch the littles now?” Peter asked the teenager.

“Clem doesn’t like me to leave her.” Theo looked in her direction where she sat on the couch watching tv with Sawyer.

“I promise it’ll be okay. If she gets upset then you’re just down the hall.” Peter smiled trying to show some form of reassurance.

“Can I ask you a question first?” Theo asked.

“Anything.” Peter easily agreed.

Theo looked at his sister and pointed to the kitchen. Peter worked to make himself coffee while Theo leaned against the counter and seemed to ponder how to word his question. Peter didn’t push him. He knew the teen would come to his own conclusion on what to say.

“My parents died a couple of weeks ago. We’ve gone from place to place already. No one keeps us long. Just tell me now how long we’ll be here so I can help Clem best.” Theo looked at his feet, but Peter didn’t miss the emotion in his voice.

Peter took a sip of his coffee before responding, “You have a home as long as you need, so get used to it.”

Theo looked up and Peter didn’t miss the hope in his eyes before he blinked it away and put another passive look on his face, “What if I get a bad grade? Or get into a fight? What if Clem wakes up screaming from a nightmare? What if I’m not what you thought I’d be?”

“Did someone else make you leave because of those reasons?” Peter asked gently.

“It was just a C-. It was right after the accident. I didn’t mean to let my grade drop that low.” Theo’s voice cracked and he shook his head trying to compose himself.

Peter wanted to hug him in that moment but he knew that they weren’t there yet, “I want you to hear me when I say this—I’m not planning on kicking either of you out. I don’t see you as disposable. There are rules here, but there is also room for mistakes and trying again. I never want you to be scared to come home or ask for help. Whatever problems come up…We will work them out together.”

Theo cleared his throat, “I might make a lot of mistakes.”

“Good thing we banned perfection in this household a long time ago.” Peter winked.

Theo grinned, “So this robot thing that talks to us…”

Peter laughed, “It’s an AI and her name is Friday.”

“She’s a cool lady.” Theo told him.

~

Peter was at work when his assistant came to the door, “Schools on the line.”

Peter glanced at the blinking line on hold, “Which school?”

“Elementary.” Nova told him before disappearing to her desk again.

Clem. Peter thought as he picked up the line, “This is Peter.”

“Mr. Stark. I’m sorry to bother you, but we have a situation here.” The woman told him.

“It’s Parker-Stark and how’s Clem?” Peter asked.

“She’s hiding under her desk and we can’t get her to come out.”

“I’ll be right there.” Peter told her.

Peter walked out of his office and yelled, “Cancel all of my appointments!”

“You have that meeting with the board today!” Nova reminded him.

“Crap. I’ll ask one my parents to sit in. Someone will be there!” Peter gave her a thumbs up. He texted Pepper as soon as he got to the car who said she’d be there but Peter owed her one.

Peter walked into the classroom that only the teacher remained in at this point because everyone had been sent out to the library while the teacher handled this crisis. 

Peter had thought about pulling Theo from class to help because Clem still didn’t really trust him, but Theo had to learn how to be a kid and not the parent again. 

Peter sat down on the floor by Clem’s desk, “Having a tough day?” He asked softly.

Clem glanced at him but didn’t stop crying or respond.

“How about we get out of here and go home? We can watch a movie and then you can go with me to pick up Theo and Sawyer from school later?” Peter offered.

Clem wiped at her tears and nodded.

Peter smiled as she climbed out from under her desk. He smiled at the teacher, “I’m going to sign her out today. We’ll try again tomorrow.”

“I understand. Bye Clem. I’ll see you tomorrow.” The teacher waived and Clem gave a small waive back before grabbing Peter’s hand in a tight group. Peter glanced down. Maybe he hadn’t needed Theo as much as he thought.

~

Back at the tower Clem went right to her room there and came back with her bear and found a spot in the corner of the couch. 

Peter sat down on the other side. He looked at Clem, “What movie are you thinking?”

No response. She just blinked those beautiful brown eyes at him.

“Jaws?” Peter teased.

Clem held back a smile and shook her head.

“Morgan loves all things Disney. How about I scroll through Disney+ and you tell me what show by pointing?”

Clem nodded. She tapped Peter’s arm and pointed at a show.

“Girl meets world?” Peter asked and she nodded. Peter pressed play on season one episode one.

Peter wasn’t surprised when Clem started to lean against his shoulder. He also wasn’t surprised when her eyes started to droop closed. The kid was probably exhausted because her mind had been in fight, flight, or freeze for too long.

~

By the time they were eating dinner that night Clem had started to open up a lot more. She still wasn’t talking, but she didn’t follow Theo out of the room each time and she had started to smile more at the jokes being thrown around the dinner table.

Peter and Theo cleaned up after dinner, “How was school?”

“Fine. You should have called me when Clem had a melt down. I could have convinced her to stay at school.” Theo crossed his arms over his chest.

Peter could hear the protective tone in his voice, “I could have called, but I’m the adult. You deserve the right to focus on your school work and you don’t have to worry. She won’t get into trouble for leaving early. I signed her out. We’ll try again tomorrow, but it could take a while for her to feel safe again.”

“I just—I’m all she has. I don’t want her to feel like I won’t show up for her.” Theo told him.

“Theo, She already knows that. You’re her whole world, but I’m trying to make sure that her circle grows. I’m not taking your place in her life. I promise.” Peter put the last dish in the dishwasher.

“My parents were my world. Now’s my world has crumbled. How do we fix that?” Theo looked at him and Peter saw the agony.

Peter couldn’t stop himself this time. He pulled the teen into his arms in a hug. Theo resisted for a minute before breaking down into tears, “We’re going to put it back together with tape and glue if we have to, okay?”

“You promise?” Theo asked.

“I swear!” Peter said adamantly.

~

Later that night Peter was on the couch reading when MJ walked in. She leaned down to kiss him, “How’s our little family?”

“Quite a bit bigger.” Peter told her and motioned for her to sit down so he could explain the turn of events that had led to them being a family of five instead of four.


	2. Cycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ work to reassure Clem and Theo that they aren't going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> It's been a really busy day for me! I am exhausted, but wanted to push through and get this second chapter out to you all. 
> 
> Be kind to someone as you go about your day tomorrow. The world needs a lot of kindness right now.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: My motto for 2020 is, "I do what I want" But I also stand by, "Do everything in love." It keeps me balanced.

Peter stepped on a lego, “I’VE ASKED A MILLION TIMES FOR THE LEGOS TO BE PUT AWAY!” 

Peter’s Saturday was off to a rough start and he was sleep deprived on top of that. He and MJ had taken turns talking Clem through nightmares. It was just his luck that Clem saw his melt down and hid behind the couch. 

Peter took a second to breathe and then sat down next to her, “Clem. I’m sorry I yelled. I know you don’t like loud noises. I just got hurt and I got upset. You aren’t in trouble.”

Clem gave a small smile and leaned against his shoulder. It had been less than a week and he knew he’d do whatever it took for these kids. Clem wasn’t talking to them, but Peter had caught her talking to her bear softly a couple of times. He never brought it up, but it made him happy because it made him realize she was starting to feel safer.

The elevator pinged and Tony stepped out. Sawyer saw him and ran at him first. He caught her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

Clem surprised him by walking over and Tony opened his arms not forcing a hug, but offering one. Clem accepted the hug and Tony said something in her ear that Peter couldn’t hear and Clem’s laugh was a beautiful sound that Peter heard for the first time in that moment.

Clem motioned for Tony to bend down next to her and Peter’s eyebrows shot up when she whispered something in his ear. Tony glanced at Peter and then whispered something back. Sawyer jumped up and down so she must have heard and gotten excited.

Tony finally made his way over to Peter and hugged him last, “I needed to get something form the lab here.”

“What did Clem say?” Peter was curios.

“Mind yours. That was a taco, burrito conversation—Nachos.” Tony laughed at his own joke and Peter rolled his eyes.

“Dad…She doesn’t talk.” Peter groaned.

“Not to you.” Tony winked.

“Dad, this isn’t a joke!” Peter ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Pete, you seem tense.” Tony put a hand on his shoulder in support his face growing serious.

“I’m just stressed and tired. I haven’t gotten a lot of sleep lately and the penthouse is a mess. MJ and Theo will be home soon. I don’t have it together at all. Now Clem will talk to you but not MJ or I. What did we do?” Peter ranted.

“So here’s the thing—You need a nap.” Tony pointed down the hall.

“Dad, I’m not a kid anymore!” Peter yelled.

Clem flinched.

Peter sighed, “Okay, you’re right. MJ should be back soon. She’s just as tired as I am though.”

“I’ll send her for a nap too. I’ve got this.” Tony smiled in reassurance.

Peter wasn’t even going to argue. He looked at Clem, “I’m going to take a nap and then I’ll stop yelling. Promise.”

Clem smiled and nodded.

~

Tony looked at Sawyer and Clem, “Alright ladies. 30 second clean up. Whoever picks up the most toys gets to go play in the lab with me. READY, SET, GO!”

Both girls raced to pick up items on the floor. They soon had the whole penthouse cleaned. It was just in time because Theo and MJ walked inside carrying take out bags. Tony didn’t miss the bags under MJ’s eyes. 

“Where’s Peter? Is he okay?” MJ’s eyes filled with worry.

“Napping.” Clem whispered softly.

MJ glanced over and smiled but didn’t make a huge deal about it, “Hmm…So dads can nap but moms can’t?”

“Actually I told him I would send you for a nap too.” Tony hugged her in greeting after she put her bag down.

“Wait, for real?”

“Go for it.” Tony nodded.

“We gets to work in the lab, Theo!” Sawyer told him.

~

Peter wandered out of his room a bit later and found Tony finishing up the dishes, “I love you, Dad. I don’t think I say it enough lately.”

“Kids are asleep. Clem and Sawyer argued with me until I let them sleep in the same room so Clem’s on the top bunk in there.”

“Dad, We don’t do that because Clem wakes up all of the time with nightmares.” Peter groaned.

“Pete, have some faith.” Tony grabbed his keys from the counter.

“What I’m going to have is a nine year and a four year old up all night.” Peter teased.

“Or maybe they’ll both sleep. Maybe Clem just hates to be alone. I know someone else who used to be like that.” Tony winked.

“If she sleeps—I’ll gladly admit you were right.” Peter smiled.

The next morning MJ shot up in bed and threw a pillow at him, “YOU HAVE TO TELL YOUR DAD HE WAS RIGHT! Friday never woke us!”

Peter got out of bed. He didn’t even pause to put on his slippers like he normally would. He opened Sawyers bedroom door a crack and saw both girls still asleep. It was 7am. Peter grinned and texted his dad, “Okay. You were right.”

Dad, “She asked me to convince you to let them share a room. Are you convinced?”

Peter sighed and typed, “Fine, but if I regret this then it’s your fault.”

~

Theo was in the living room when Peter wandered out there to put on the coffee. He knew he could ask Friday, but he liked to do it himself. Theo looked exhausted. He had bags under his eyes and he was well into the book he was reading. Peter recognized a pattern of avoiding sleep when he saw one because that had been his life for a long time.

“How long have you been avoiding sleep?” Peter asked after he filled his mug with coffee and sat on the couch.

“I’m not.” Theo argued.

“Theo, I could explain how many times I did the same thing but it would take too long. Level with me. We’ve been busy with your sister and didn’t notice. I’m noticing now though. Let me help.”

“I tell you the truth and then you kick me out.” Theo looked at his feet.

“No, you tell me the truth and we talk solutions. Not disposable, remember?” Peter raised a brow.

“It’s just hard to believe it. I lay awake and I think of our first couple foster homes. They only kept us a couple of days at a time. Clem is a lot of work. I’m hanging in there but I know that I’m ready to snap under the pressure too. I’d rather be awake though because those memories aren’t as intimidating as the nightmares of my parents dying.” Theo never looked up.

“I ran away from home because I thought my dad didn’t want me. I also had nightmares about dead parents. I survived. It hurt like hell at times, but I survived. You’re in the stage where it hurts like hell.”

“When does it stop hurting?” Theo looked at Peter with eyes that begged him to say that his misery would end soon.

“The problem with grief is that is always kind of hurts a little bit. You always miss them, but the people that are still living start to heal those broken parts until it’s a dull pain instead of the sharp and constant pain that you’re used to.”

“I don’t think I want to sleep.” Theo admitted, “Is that okay?”

“Sure thing, Kiddo. How about we go tinker in the lab for a bit?” Peter offered.

“I don’t think I’ll be good at it.” Theo shook his head.

“Well only one way to find out and I can talk you through everything.”

Theo finally agreed and followed Peter down to the lab. Peter had given Theo a project and waited until he felt comfortable with it before pulling up some designs for a new home security system he was making for SI. He paused to check on Theo only to find him asleep with his face on his arms that rested on the desk. The same desk Peter used to fall asleep on while Tony worked where Peter now stood. There were some cycles that Peter never wanted to break.

~

MJ was helping braid Clementine’s hair. Sawyer was dressed and ready for pre-school. Theo was sitting at the kitchen island studying for a test. Peter was hunting for car keys.

“Babe. I keep telling you to put them on the hook by the door. You never listen to me.” MJ looked at him as she finished Clem’s hair.

“I did put them on the hook!” Peter argued.

“No because if you had then they would be there. Just take my car. The kids can’t be late. I’ll find the keys after you leave or I’ll call your dad and mom to bring the spare.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. Do you want me to stop back and help you find them?” Peter asked grabbing MJ’s keys from the hook by the door.

“I’ve got it.” MJ hugged Clem who seemed more nervous than normal.

Sawyer looked at Clem and Clem tilted her head. It was like the two could communicate with a look at this point. Theo glanced over and laughed, “They totally know where the keys are.”

Peter got down to the girls level, “Do you girls know what happened to my keys?”

Sawyer who was unable to lie nodded.

Peter waited for a response and when none came asked, “Where are my keys?”

“We flushed them.” Sawyer told him quietly as if that made what happened less serious.

“You flushed my keys down the toilet?” Peter clarified. He knew they had because Sawyer was too honest for her own good, but Peter was trying to stay calm for Clem’s sake. He didn’t want her to go back to not talking just when she had started to talk some.

“We didn’t want to go to school no more!” Sawyer explained.

Peter looked at MJ who was trying not to laugh, “It’s not funny!”

“Not funny?” Sawyer nodded without realizing he’d been telling MJ.

“Listen! I’m going to be late and I have a test! I shouldn’t be late because the littles can’t get their lives together!” Theo said getting his backpack. Clem walked over by him and started to reach to hug him in apology but he pushed her away.

“Don’t touch me. We talked CLEM! You know how I feel! I don’t want to have to move again and yet you pulled a stupid stunt like this!” Theo walked toward the elevator and pressed the button more firmly than required.

“Stop! Everyone pause!” MJ stood up from where she sat on the couch, “Everyone has big feelings right now. We’re going to have a family meeting after school. Everyone will get to express their big feelings. UNTIL then we’re going to be kind to everyone we come into contact with.”

Sawyer looked up at her mom in shock, “Even the weird kid at school?”

“Especially the weird kid at school.” MJ said adamantly.

Sawyer groaned, “Fine.”

~

MJ finally ended up taking one of Tony’s car’s that was in the garage and he said he’d drop the key for Peter’s car off later that evening. She texted back, “We’re having a family meeting so be prepared for big feelings.”

“Pulling a Pepper?” Tony teased via text.

“I don’t know how we can make Theo and Clem feel safe. They’re always worried that we’ll be asking them to leave if they mess up at all. I want them to know that isn’t the case.” MJ texted.

“Just be patient. It takes time.” Tony responded.

“We’re trying.”

“You’re doing just fine.”

~

Sawyer came out to Peter’s car in the carpool line with a little boy in tow, “Daddy. This is the weird kid from school mom said I have to be nice to. I told him he can come to dinner because that’s nice.”

Peter’s eyebrows shot up for a couple of reasons. 1. His daughter had just called the kid weird in front of him and he didn’t seem to react to this at all. 2. They were supposed to have a family meeting and they couldn’t very well do that with guests, “Listen, Soy-Bean. We can have your friend over a different day. Today we have a family meeting. Where is your friend’s mom and dad?”

Sawyer looked at the kid, “Skyler, where are your parents?”

The boy pointed to a car in line.

“Better go over there. They are probably wondering where you are.” Peter told the kid and watched him walk toward his family.

Sawyer got inside the car and put her five point harness on all by herself. She had argued with Peter that morning that she was big enough to do it by herself, “Daddy?”

“Yes, Soy-Bean?” Peter asked as he pulled out to go to the next school.

“Mommy said we needed to be nice today, right?”

“Right.” Peter wondered what trap he was walking into.

“You know what would be real nice? Ice cream after dinner.” Sawyer explained.

“I’ll think about it.” Peter laughed.

Peter pulled up the elementary school line next. Clem was waiting for him already and made her way to the car. Peter didn’t miss the fact that she was upset. She got into the car and sat down and put on her seatbelt before pulling up her knees and hugging them to her chest.

Peter put the car in park. Who cared about the car pool line when their kid was crying? No one. “Clem? What’s wrong? Did you hurt yourself?”

Clem shook her head never lifting her face from her knees.

“I can’t help if we don’t talk about it, Emmy.” Peter used the nickname he had just started using with Clem.

Clem looked up with tears on her cheeks, “That kid in my class said I don’t have a family so I can’t have a family meeting.”

Peter knew murder was illegal. He also suddenly understood how his dad had felt when Peter had been told similar things, “Emmy…You know that what that kid said isn’t true, right? You do have a family.”

Clem shook her head, “You won’t want us long. Then we’ll be alone. Theo doesn’t even like me right now.”

“Oh, Clem. You know that isn’t true. He just got mad. I also want you to hear me on this one—You’re not going anywhere. I love you and MJ loves you. We love Theo too.” Peter ignored the honking horn from the car behind him.

“Can we go home now?” Clem asking putting her face on her knees again.

Peter would have argued that they weren’t done talking, but Clem normally called it Sawyer’s house. She had called it home, “Sure thing. MJ was going to pick up Theo so we can head there now.”

~

Everyone was silent in the living room when MJ called them all together.

“Listen. Someone has something to say. This family was way too loud this morning to be this quiet now.” MJ told them.

Clem looked up at Peter as if asking permission to speak. He nodded.

“I’m sorry for flushing the keys. Please don’t kick Theo out. He needs a family.” Clem whispered. 

“I’m not sorry. I didn’t want to go to school.” Sawyer said.

“Thank you for the apology Clem. Sawyer. We’ll talk to you about school separately.” MJ told the four year old.

“I know why Sawyer didn’t want to go to school. Emmy, what’s going on at school for you?” Peter asked.

Clem shrugged, “When do I have to leave?”

Peter realized he had addressed the wrong problem. He didn’t know how to make these kids understand they weren’t going anywhere. He got an idea though, “Hang on.” 

Peter disappeared down to the lab and came up with spray paint in hand. Tony must have walked in while he was away.

“What’s Peter doing?” Tony asked MJ.

“Daddy’s losing it.” Sawyer explained.

“Fair enough.”

Clem walked down the hall and found Peter writing her name on the wall by her bed, “STOP! You’ll have to paint that again when I leave!”

Sawyer ran over, “Cool! Do mine next!”

Peter painted all of the kids names on the walls, “Listen, you guys are not going anywhere. Clem, you messed up. You apologized. We forgive you. We’ll get another set of keys made. You’ll have an extra chore next week as will Sawyer because you knew what you were doing was wrong. I’m not going to ask you to leave because of it.”

“I can stay?” Clem asked.

Peter nodded.

Clem started to cry and walked over. Peter hugged her close. This kid had been through a lot of trauma in a short time. Peter would continue to remind his family as much as he needed to that they were not disposable and never would be.

~

“I’m sorry I freaked out at Clem earlier.” Theo told Peter and MJ as they sat in the living after Tony had left and the girls had gone to sleep already.

“Tell her that in the morning. She probably needs to hear it.” MJ explained.

“You keep telling me that you aren’t going to kick me out.” Theo said.

“We aren’t.” MJ said firmly.

Theo nodded, “I might be starting to believe you mean it.”

Peter wrapped an arm around the kid in a side hug, “Good, how was school today?”

Peter and MJ listened as their kid told them about his day as the night came to a close.


	3. Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ are starting to realize that raising three kids isn't a walk in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!
> 
> I meant to post this earlier but I closed my eyes for a thirty minute nap that turned into two hours. Guess I was tired, huh? 😜
> 
> I'm sitting here wondering how I'm posting chapter three already? I'm hoping you are loving this!
> 
> Random fact about me: I had this hate of crop tops for a long time probably because I was heavier for my height for a while. Now that I've done the work and lost the weight they are my favorite thing to wear. I do; however, work 12-14 hour days and I can normally only wear them on Saturday after work on Sunday after church. So you understand my struggle. 😜

“Peter?” Clem asked quietly coming into the lab well past her bed time in her blue and white cloud pajamas and unicorn slippers.

Peter paused what he was working on, “Emmy, it’s late. What’s wrong?”

Clem came closer into the lab, “I want my mommy.”

Peter’s heart broke. He wished more than anything that he could erase the pain that these kids would deal with for the indefinite future. Peter picked the nine year old up to bring her back upstairs to her bed, “I’m sorry, Emmy.”

“Maybe we can go see Grandpa tomorrow?” Emmy asked.

Peter knew their Saturday was already filled, but he’d figure out a way to make it work, “Sure. I’ll call him.”

Emmy wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his shoulder. Peter got her settled back in her bed quietly and went back to the lab.

“Fri? Call dad.” Peter knew it was late, but he also knew his dad would be awake or wouldn’t mind being woken up.

“Pete?” Tony answered his video call. Peter smiled because they were both in the labs in their homes after midnight.

“I need a favor.”

“Name it.” Tony said as he closed down his lab for the night.

“Can you watch the girls tomorrow? Theo has a basketball game that I promised I’d go watch. MJ wants to go as well. Clem asked to spend the day with you. I don’t know why she loves you as much as she does, but—“ Peter wiggled his eyebrows to let his dad know he was only kidding.

“I’m sure Morgan would love the company. I think Pepper and I could spend a Saturday with our grandkids.”

“Dad? You know that this is temporary. Clem and Theo are staying with us as long as they need, but as some point they’ll go to their permanent home.” Peter reminded.

“You keep telling yourself that. We both know those kids are staying.” Tony knew his kid and he knew MJ. They weren’t giving those kids back.

“We can’t keep them all. I wish we could.”

“Did you stop and consider that the universe might have brought them to you for a reason?” Tony challenged.

“I hate to interrupt but Clem is awake again.“ Friday cut in.

“The universe is paying me back for all of the nights you went sleep deprived.” Peter rolled his eyes as he disconnected the call. He’d follow up with his dad later to confirm details.

Sawyer came out of their room rubbing her eyes and Peter picked her up, “Clem is scared.”

“I know, Baby. I’m going to help.” Peter promised.

MJ came down the hall, “You never came to bed.”

“I was working.”

“Peter—“ MJ started.

“Not right now!” Peter snapped knowing she was going to talk about his sleep schedule.

MJ raised a brow but didn’t say anything just took Sawyer from him to sooth her back to sleep.  
Theo came down the hall and Peter sighed. Great. Now all of the kids were awake at midnight.

“I’ll help.” Theo rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Theo, go back to sleep. You need to be awake early for your game.” MJ gave his shoulder a squeeze.

“Are you sure?” Theo asked looking between the adults.

“We’re sure.” Peter smiled.

Theo disappeared back to his room.   
Peter and MJ got both girls back to bed and headed to their own room. Peter’s head hit the pillow and he sighed. He was exhausted. MJ had her back turned to him and he knew she was upset.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.” Peter told her.

“Let’s just go to sleep.” MJ said softly.

~

The next morning MJ dropped the girls at the cabin while Peter drove Theo to practice. MJ walked the girls inside and Pepper came downstairs first to hug her.

“Morgan’s in the yard out back.” Pepper told the two girls who quickly ran out to the back yard.

“Peter isn’t okay.” MJ told her mother-in-law once the girls were out of earshot.

“What’s going on?” Pepper asked not doubting MJ’s gut on this.

“He’s not sleeping well. He’s snapping at me for little things. I’m worried this parenting three kids and running a company is too much.” MJ went to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee from the pot.

“What do we do?” Pepper asked.

“I don’t know. I’m exhausted, Pep.” MJ’s voice cracked, “Maybe this is too much for me too.”

“I have a plan.” Pepper promised brushing MJ’s curls out of her face.

“I was hoping you would.” MJ hugged Pepper and just let herself stay there for an extra minute.

~

Peter and MJ watched Theo play but they didn’t really talk. It wasn’t the right place or time. He was very aware that the media still searched for dirt on his family. They needed to talk in private. Theo came to find them after the game, “Did you see that? We won!”

“We’re so proud of you!” MJ put some enthusiasm into her voice even though she didn’t feel it in that moment.

One of Theo’s teammates came over, “Man! That was awesome! Listen, my dad is having the team over. Do you want to come?”

Theo looked at MJ, and Peter, “Can I?”

“Maybe another day—“ MJ started.

“Of course!” Peter responded.

Theo looked between the two and his teammate laughed.

“I don’t know what answer to take as law right now?” Theo shrugged.

MJ sighed, “Sorry, Honey. We’re just not having a good day for communication I guess. You go ahead with your friend, but I want you to text me an address and a phone number for a parent.”

“You got it!” Theo ran off with his friend.

MJ and Peter walked to the parking lot. Peter was surprised when MJ stopped him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. Peter melted into her embrace, “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.” MJ mumbled against his chest.

“Let’s go pick up the girls.” Peter headed to his car and MJ to her own. They pulled up to the lake house and Tony was on the porch with Pepper while the girls played in the fort in the front yard.

“How were they?” MJ asked sitting down on the steps and Peter sat down next to her.

“Angels.” Tony shrugged.

“Clem cried a couple of times. It’s a good thing though. She’s feeling safe enough to feel all of her feelings right now.” Pepper threaded her fingers with Tony’s like she’d done a million times in the past.

Clem came out of the tent at the moment and spotted Peter and MJ and came running, “You came back!”

MJ pulled the nine year old into a hug, “Of course we did!”

“Can we have a sleep over?” Clem asked with hopeful eyes.

“Ahh. I don’t think it’s a good idea, Baby.” MJ rubbed Clem’s back as she explained this. Peter nodded in agreement with his wife.

“But Sawyer says she sleeps over lots.” Clem argued.

“What did they say?” Morgan asked running out of the tent to the porch.

“It’s not a good night, Mo.” Peter told his sister.

“Why?” Morgan wasn’t going to take no for an answer either.

“Adult meeting in the kitchen!” Tony called.

“Dad, I—“ Peter looked at him but Tony’s face showed he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“Nope. Let’s go!” Tony and Pepper got up.

MJ accepted the hand up from Tony and Peter followed behind the other three adults.

“I think you guys should let the girls sleep over.” Tony told them.

“Clem doesn’t sleep through the night at all. She’s up numerous times a night. She then wakes up everyone else in the house.” Peter grabbed a soda from the fridge.

“I believe we know how to handle a kid who doesn’t sleep well.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“I’m warning you she won’t sleep. You’ll be up all night.”

“It’ll be fine. Stop worrying.” Pepper took Peter’s soda and gave him sparkling water instead.

“Mom! I can have soda!” Peter whined.

“Caffeine keeps you awake.” Pepper reminded.

“It’s the afternoon.” Peter’s face was scrunched in confusion until he looked at MJ, “You told them I’m not sleeping.”

“I’m worried.” MJ said in her defense.

“You aren’t sleeping?” Tony asked looking between MJ and Pepper, “How come I wasn’t apart of this talk?”

“No! Stop! You guys don’t need to talk about my sleep habits!” Peter argued.

“Pause. Everyone pause.” Tony held up a hand and then pointed at Peter, “Lab. Now.”

“But—“ Peter started to protest and Tony said, “I can still take the suit.”

“Dad!” Peter rolled his eyes but followed him to the lab.

Once they were inside and the door was closed Tony looked at him, “Look at me and tell me you’re fine.”

Peter had never been a good liar, “I’m tired. Three kids is a lot of work. I’ve got deadlines for SI. It’s a lot to juggle.”

“Let us help. They don’t say that it takes a village to raise kids for no reason.”

“Fine, but don’t call me at midnight when she’s up for the third time.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’ve got this.” Tony smiled.

~

He didn’t have this. He really didn’t have this. Clem was up for the fourth time by midnight. Pepper picked her up this time and hugged the nine year old close, “I’m here.”

“Want my dad.” Clem cried.

“I’m sorry, Honey.” Pepper rubbed soothing circles on her back.

“Call him please!”

Tony and Pepper had been thinking she was talking about her biological dad, but now he was confused, “Peter?”

Clem nodded. Tony’s heart warmed at that, “He’ll come pick you up in the morning though.”

“No! I want him now.” Clem shook her head at Tony’s suggestion of waiting.

~

Peter woke up to his phone ringing. He slid out of bed and into the hall before it woke MJ, “She’s up and you don’t know what to do.”

“She wants her dad.” Tony told him.

“I know. She cries for her dead mom too. I normally just try to sooth her back to sleep.”

“No. She wants you.” Tony clarified.

“But—“ Peter’s brow puzzled at this.

“She called you dad.”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Peter grabbed his car keys from the hook and slid his feet into slippers.

~

Peter got to the lake house and found Clem sitting in the living room with Tony and Pepper. He went and sat down on the couch and the sleepy nine year slid over to him. Peter hugged her close, “Want to go home?”

Clem nodded, “Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not going to be mad at you for wanting to come home, Emmy. Go get your shoes.” Peter told the nine year old.

“You knew she wasn’t ready for a sleep over.” Tony pointed out.

“I know her.” Peter nodded.

~

The next morning Peter was laying on the couch while Clem watched a tv show. He heard the elevator ding.

“I’m home. I have a friend. Please don’t be embarrassing.” Theo yelled out.

Peter frowned since when was he embarrassing?

MJ came into the open living area, “Ohhh! Whose your friend Theo?”

“Her name is Zuri. We’re going to study in my room.” Theo explained.

“Not behind closed doors you’re not.” Peter said looking over the couch to make eye contact with his foster son.  
“One request. Don’t be embarrassing. It’s all I asked for.” Theo sighed.

“It’s fine. My parents are embarrassing too.” Zuri smiled.

“Oh. They aren’t—“ Theo looked at MJ for help.

“He means we’re not embarrassing.” MJ winked.

“No. I don’t! Actually you’re impossible! We’ll study at the island.” Theo set his stuff down. 

“Can I get some strawberries?” Clem asked softly.

“You can have whatever you want.” Peter could already tell Clem was going to be a daddy’s girl.

“Can I have a snack too?” Theo asked.

“You called me embarrassing.” Peter gave him a look.

“MJ!” Theo glanced at her for help.

“Hey. You lumped me in that category too!” MJ told him.

“Where’s Sawyer? She’s my new favorite.” Theo crossed his arms over his chest.


	4. Whose in Charge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandparents are in charge.
> 
> Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> This week kind of attacked me. I'm exhausted and not really looking forward to heading back into another crazy work week. I wish people understood how to be kind when they come into a business.
> 
> On another note: You readers are the best type of people! I asked for comments to get me through my work day on another story and you all did not disappoint! I woke up to like 8 comments right away! THANK YOU!! You pushed me through a tough day! 💜
> 
> Random Fact about me: My favorite pizza is gluten free and just cheese.

“Put your phone down. They are fine.” MJ told him as she turned over the page in the book she was reading.

“I don’t like that we got called away right now! I told you I wanted to stay! You could have handled this on your own, MJ. One of us should be with the kids!” Peter tried to relax. It should be easy. They were in a private jet. Most people only dream of traveling like this.

“Hun. There was always going to be a day where we both got called away on a business trip. Your parents are going to take care of them. The kids are excited. They love your parents! Let’s be young twenty somethings for a few days, okay?” MJ’s eyes pleaded with him to agree.

Peter gave her hand a squeeze, “You’re right. I feel so much older than I am.”

“You’ve always been an old soul.” MJ teased.

“But you’re sure they’re fine?” Peter worried one last time.

“I’m positive. If anything were to get too out of hand they would call!” MJ reassured.

~

“EVERYONE QUIET!” Tony yelled to the SUV full of children shouting McDonalds orders at him, “I can’t hear any of you. The poor drive thru worker is exhausted just listening to you. I’m hangry. Someone should have planned this better!”

“I told you that you should have just written down the order and I’d stay at the house with the kids but you thought this would be fun.” Pepper shrugged.

“Someone should have come up with a better plan and been more vocal about it.” Tony winked.

“I don’t want McDonalds! Can you call Mommy and Daddy? I want to ask them if I’m allowed to have McDonalds. I don’t think so, Grandpa!” Sawyer yelled.

“Sawyer. It’s fine for one night.” Tony explained.

“NO! MOMMY SAYS MCDONALDS GIVES YOU A TUMMY ACHE!” Sawyer cried.

“Maybe we should get out of the drive thru line?” Theo said quietly.

“I want to eat!” Morgan yelled.

“Clem is crying!” Sawyer yelled from where she sat with Clem in the backseat of the large SUV.

“I repeat louder this time and more forceful; GET OUT OF THE DRIVE THRU LINE!” Theo yelled starting to lose his cool.

“FINE! FINE!” Tony peeled out of the drive thru and out of the lot itself and started driving back to the tower since it was closer than the Lake House and everyone was having big feelings.

“NOW WE HAVE TO STARVE!” Morgan groaned, “GOOD JOB THEO!”

“Not my fault that this wasn’t planned well.” Theo rolled his eyes.

“Everyone needs to take ten calming breaths before they can yell anything else.” Pepper informed them quietly.

The car got quiet for thirty seconds until Clem stated from the back, “I want to call MJ and Peter.”

“Let’s wait until bed time. I promise you’ll all get to call them.” Tony said.

“Good because I’m telling them to come home.” Theo said quietly.

Tony sighed. He was failing at this grandparent thing today, “We still need to feed them. I don’t even know what food MJ and Peter have stocked at the tower.”

“I already ordered pizzas.” Pepper responded.

“You’re the real MVP!” Tony blew her a kiss while he drove.

~

Clem picked at her pizza.

“You need to eat, sweetie.” Pepper told her kindly.

“I want to call MJ and Peter.” Clem said quietly.

“Do you think you can wait until bedtime. They were already planning to talk to everyone then?” Pepper reminded her.

“Okay.” Clem took a small bite of pizza but didn’t really look convinced on eating or waiting to call.

“TONY! SAWYER WON’T GET OUT OF MY ROOM!” Theo yelled.

“I just want to tell him how much I LOVE HIM, GRANDPA!” Sawyer yelled back.

“Sawyer MAY!” Pepper yelled.

“Fine!” Sawyer came back into the dining room, “Can we watch a movie?”

“That sounds like a good idea! Why don’t you go pick one?” Tony told the four year old.

~

Peter stepped into his family’s home in California. He could still swear this place was haunted but MJ had insisted that she stayed here all of the time when she traveled and it wasn’t and they weren’t getting a hotel for no reason.

“We need to call home.” Peter said right away.

“Babe, calm down. Tony and Pepper are going to call once they get the kids bathed and ready for bed. Let’s find food.” MJ kissed his cheek. She knew he was anxious and he wanted to make sure the kids were okay, but she was confident that the grandparents had this under control.

“You’re right. I know you’re right. We probably have time to watch that show you love!” Peter told her as they walked toward the kitchen.

“911?” MJ grinned. Peter wasn’t a huge fan but he would watch it with her because she loved it.

“Sure, but then I get to pick what food place we have deliver.” Peter teased.

“Deal.”

~

“Now can I call?” Clem asked once she was in her pajamas.

“Sure, sweetie. Why don’t you ask Friday to call?” Pepper agreed. The kid was a bit earlier than they had planned but she didn’t see asking her to wait again going over well. The kid would probably have a break down at this point.

“Friday? Call Peter.” Clem said happily climbing up onto her top bunk as the phone rang in the room.

“Emmy?” Peter asked.

“Come home!” Clem said right away.

Peter laughed, “It can’t be that bad.”

“It’s not!” Pepper defended them.

“We almost had McDonald’s for dinner!” Sawyer added in.

“Almost?” MJ asked.

“Everyone was yelling.” Clem said already laying down in bed, “Grandpa drove fast away out of McDonald’s. I think he was worried it would upset his tummy because Sawyer told him you said it would.”

“It wasn’t my fault!” Sawyer yelled.

“Okay. Everyone pause.” MJ said cutting in, “Clem, best part of your day?”

“Hugging you and Peter before you left.” Clem answered easily.

“Sawyer?” MJ asked.

“Watching a movie with Gramma and Grandpa.”

“Where’s Theo?” Peter asked.

“He doesn’t want me to love him.” Sawyer answered.

“I think Theo just wanted some space from the younger kids.” Pepper cut in.

“I’ll go get him!” Sawyer jumped out of bed before Pepper could tell her to stop.

It wasn’t long before Morgan, Tony, and Theo came into the room, “Come home.” Theo echoed Clem’s words.

“I would like to point out that everything is going fine.” Tony threw his hands in the air at the kids reaction to their day.

“Then why do all of the kids want us to come home?” Peter teased.

“We miss you.” Clem said.

“Can you tell Sawyer to stay out of my room?” Theo asked.

“I told you I just want to love you!” Sawyer yelled.

“NO! You just want to come in and mess with things and break them!” Theo yelled.

“Maybe next time I can come with, Peter?” Clem asked softly.

“Does everyone in your family yell this much, Pete?” Tony had his hands on his hips in exasperation.

“Next person that yells instead of calmly explaining why you’re upset has to do extra chores when we get back.” MJ warned, “Now, Sawyer—Stay out of Theo’s room unless he gives you permission to go into it. Theo, be kind. You know the girls just want to spend time with you. Emmy, honey. I’m sorry. You hate yelling. I think tomorrow’s going to go a lot smoother.”

“So you’re not coming home?” Clem clarified.

“We’ll be home in a few days.” MJ reminded the nine year old.

“I don’t want to talk anymore then.” Clem rolled over in her bed to lay on her side and closed her eyes.

“Emmy—You know we love you.” Peter tried.

“Friday? End call.” Clem told the AI.

The call was immediately disconnected.

“HEY!” Sawyer yelled.

“I wanted to tell them the best part of my day! It’s our routine Clem! That wasn’t fair!” Theo yelled.

“I didn’t get to say hi.” Morgan said more calmly than the rest.

“Theo and Sawyer have extra chores.” Pepper told them.

“NO! It was Clem’s fault.” Theo frowned.

“You had control of your reaction. They said if you yelled than you would have extra chores when they got back.” Tony told the teenager.

“I’m calling them back.” Sawyer said, “Fri, call mom!”

“I assume everyone is calmer?” MJ answered.

“Gramma says we have extra chores when you get back and I don’t want them, Mom!” Sawyer said.

“Here’s what’s going to happen; Sawyer, climb your cute self into your bed. Daddy’s going to tell you a story in just a minute. Theo, I want to hear about your day. Can we call you once the younger girls are asleep? Everyone needs to work on being calm for Tony and Pepper. Got it?” MJ told the kids.

Sawyer climbed into her bed and slid under the covers, “Mommy?”

“Yes, Baby?”

“We got pizza tonight. It was yummy.” Sawyer told her even as her eyes grew heavy before the story started.

“I’m so glad. Where did you leave off in the story last night?” MJ asked.

“Spider-Man was rescuing the princess.” Sawyer reminded.

“Oh, yes!” Peter launched into the story again.

~

“So what was the best part of your day?” Peter asked Theo later that evening.

“I like this part. The younger kids are in bed. It’s calm. It feels normal even if it’s over the phone tonight.” Theo answered laying in bed growing sleepy himself.

“Was the day that rough though?” MJ asked.

“Tony and Pepper are trying. They just don’t know certain things yet.” Theo shrugged even though they couldn’t see him.

“You know how they learn?” Peter asked.

“I know. We have to tell them.” Theo acknowledged.

“Do you think you should have told them a drive thru wasn’t going to work well?” MJ asked the teenager.

“Or that Clem hates pizza and that didn’t help the melt downs at all?” Peter asked.

“You guys should have left a list.” Theo teased.

“We left a list!” MJ defended herself.

“An emergency contact list. You basically need a how to binder. Clem’s a lot of work.” Theo sighed.

“Tomorrow’s going to go smoother.” MJ promised.

“I’ll withhold judgment until then.”

~

Tony woke up to Friday telling him Clem was in distress. He was ready for these wake up calls. But he was getting to old for it, never the less Grandpa to the rescue! Tony found Clem crying in bed. He got closer and saw she had thrown up in bed.

“Oh. No big deal. We’ll clean it up.”

“I want Peter and MJ!” Clem cried.

Tony would normally tell her they’d be home in a few days, but he knew anytime Peter had been sick as a kid that he’d be on the first flight back, “How about I call them?” 

Clem nodded.

Tony dialed the number and waited for Peter to answer. It wasn’t as late there but it wasn’t early either.

“Dad?” Peter answered sleepily.

“Clem is sick.”

Peter exhaled slowly before responding, “Come home sick or stay where I am and you’ve got this?”

“I mean I do have it, Pete. I am a parent after all.” Tony teased.

“She wants us home?” Peter asked.

“She does.” Tony confirmed, “They all do. We’re trying Pete, but they are all still adjusting to new parents and aren’t ready for you guys to be away I guess.”

“I’ll come home. MJ will need to stay because it’s too late to reschedule meetings for the morning.” Peter got out of bed and started to throw things back in his suitcase.

~

Peter walked into the penthouse and found Clem asleep against Tony on the couch with a bucket next to her. Tony was also asleep and a movie played on the tv quietly. Peter picked up Clem and brought her back to her bed and tucked her in.

He went back to the living room and laid down next to his dad, “I know you’re awake.”

“I don’t think I’ve actually slept much yet.” Tony groaned.

“Thanks for taking one for the team.”

“We probably need to push fluids next time she is awake.” Tony told him.

“I’ve got it. Go to bed.” Peter hugged his dad.

~

Peter woke up to more yelling. He was out of bed in seconds and into the kitchen where Theo was holding a box of cereal out of Sawyer’s reach, “Theo. Stop!”

“When did you get home?” Theo frowned putting the cereal box on the counter.

“Daddy!” Sawyer yelled happily and tackle hugged his legs.

Peter picked up the four year old and kissed her cheek, “Hi Soy-Bean. I got home early this morning. Clem’s sick, so we all need to be quiet and helpful. I’m also going to be looking at the chores list because everyone is in trouble and there will be consequences.”

“Does this mean I can go to my friend’s house? He’s having a bunch of guys over from the basketball team and I really want to go?” Theo explained as he bit into an apple he had grabbed from the fruit bowl on the counter.

“Do you really want an answer to that?” Peter raised a brow.

“I wasn’t the one causing problems yesterday!” Theo argued.

“Were you helping the situation? Was teasing Sawyer with the cereal this morning a good idea?”

“Well in my defense I didn’t know you were home to see that.” Theo frowned.

“So that makes it okay?” Peter poured Sawyer cereal and gave her the bowl to eat her breakfast while he and Theo talked.

“Just tell me what my consequence is.” Theo groaned.

~

Peter was working in the lab while Clem slept on the couch next to him. Tony was also working. It was like nothing had changed since Peter was a kid. They could still work in combinable silence when needed.

“You’re a good dad, Pete.” Tony told him quietly as they worked.

“I learned from the best.” Peter said casually as he checked over his suit. He hadn’t been out to patrol in a while but his parents had agreed to still stay the weekend and Peter was planning to go out tonight.

Morgan walked into the lab and sat at the stool, “I don’t ever want to see a homework assignment again.”

“You’re nine. You have a long ways to go.” Peter flicked her arm as he walked by.

“Dad! Did you see that? He flicked me!” Morgan looked at Tony.

“I didn’t even hurt you! You’re being a big baby! Dad, tell her to grow up!” Peter argued.

“You’re the worst big brother.” Morgan scrunched her nose in anger.

“You love me.” Peter got up and hugged his younger sister.

Morgan groaned, “I don’t know why though.”

It was a few minutes later when Peter’s phone rang. He picked it up, “Hey, Babe.”

Tony glanced over knowing it was MJ from Peter’s greeting.

“I didn’t! She’s a tattle tale!” Peter argued, “Fine. Fine.”

After he finished the call he looked at Morgan, “You told my wife on me?”

“We all know whose in charge here.” Morgan shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and KUDOS matter so much! It really does bring a smile!
> 
> Love you 3000!


	5. Hurts Like Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is focused on Theo. It goes into a little bit of what he's been through losing his parents and how MJ and Peter can help him start to heal a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> I honestly can't believe it's Friday! We made it to the end of the week! WOOT* Everyone dance their way out of work today or just me?
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I am crazy uncoordinated, but I have been having a lot of fun trying to learn TikTok videos!

Theo sat in class even though he kind of felt like he was dying. He was nearly positive that Clem had given him her stomach bug. He hadn’t wanted to tell MJ and Peter because one of them would have insisted on staying home with him and he knew they both had a lot on their plates at work this morning. It was getting harder to focus though because the nausea was getting worse.

Theo raised his hand, “May I be excused to the bathroom?”

The teacher sighed but nodded, “Make it quick, Theo. Everyone wanted to joke around at the start of class and that took up a lot of time.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Theo nodded and got out of his seat quickly.

Theo made it to the stall in time to throw up. He sat down and leaned his head against the stall door. He just wanted his mom. Doesn’t every kid want their mom when they are sick?

Theo couldn’t see himself going back to class which meant that he was going to interrupt his foster parents after all. He just couldn’t force himself to stay in class any longer. He wanted a hug, and his bed.

~

“I hate to interrupt, but—“ MJ glanced over at her intern who was passing MJ her cell phone she must have left on her desk, “It’s been ringing a couple of times and it keeps saying, ‘Theo’s school.’ I thought it might be important.”

“Thanks!” MJ answered the call.

“Ma’am? I’m here with your foster son Theo. He’s not feeling too well.” The nurse told her.

MJ glanced at the time. There was no way she could send Peter. He wasn’t out of his meeting yet. MJ had another meeting in twenty minutes. She knew she was about to drop everything. It’s just the type of parent she was. She’d rather miss a meeting than disappoint her kids who were counting on her, “Can I talk to him?”

“MJ? Can I come home? I’m sorry. I know you and Peter are busy. I think Clem tired to kill me.” Theo answered.

“Upset tummy?” MJ asked.

“MJ. I’m fifteen. We don’t say tummy to describe problems any longer.” Theo knew she couldn’t see him roll his eyes.

“But is it?” MJ laughed.

“Bad.” Theo confirmed.

“I’ll be there soon.” MJ promised. She was about to disappoint a potential investor but he would reschedule and if he didn’t well then maybe MJ didn’t want to work with him in any way.

~

By the time they made it back to the penthouse Theo looked even worse. MJ put her keys where they belonged and put her hand on his forehead, “You’re warm. Why don’t you go change into pajamas and climb into bed. I’ll come check on you in a few minutes.”

Theo wanted to tell her. He wanted to be able to say that he missed his mom and MJ was the closest thing to a mom he had. He wanted to tell her how his mom had taken care of him while he was sick, but he didn’t because that meant letting MJ and Peter into his life even further and he was still too scared they’d leave when push came to shove. 

Theo just nodded and moved down the hall to his bedroom. He put on his pajamas and climbed into bed shivering under the pile of blankets, “Friday? Can you turn up the air conditioning in my room?”

“Certainly.” Friday agreed.

Theo started to drift to sleep. He wanted to avoid it. He knew it would be plagued with memories of a life that felt like a lifetime ago.

Theo’s mom laughed as she swatted at his dad with a towel playfully. He dodged her and pulled her in for a hug and a kiss. His mom was beaming. His dad looked at his mom like she had hung the moon and the stars. Theo had never doubted they loved each other. They always made it known.

“Theo. You should be working on homework. It’s late.” His mom told him.

“I know. I know. I’m just distracted. You guys act like teenagers.” Theo rolled his eyes.

“You’ll understand someday when you love someone like I love your mom.” His dad told him.

“Yeah. Yeah. Greatest love story ever. I’ve heard the story.” Theo laughed, “Can you just tone it down while I work. I’m stuck on this homework problem.”

“Well let me see if I can help!” Theo’s dad sat down next to him and they started to work through the math problems in front of him.

It wasn’t long before his parents were sending him to bed with a hug, and kiss, and an I love you.” Theo had gone to bed that night. He hadn’t known it would be the last hug, kiss, and I love you’s. If he had then he would have held on a little tighter. He would have said I love you a couple of extra times instead of saying, “Yeah. Yeah. Love you.” As he made his way to his room.

Theo woke up in a pool of his own sweat. His heart was racing. His cheeks were wet. Why were his cheeks wet? Oh. He was crying. He didn’t know what time it was, but he must have been sleeping for a while because he could hear the girls talking to Peter and MJ in the living room.

“Fri? Can you send Clem in here?” Theo asked. He didn’t want to scare her, but Clem would get it.

Clem came into the room a few minutes later and took one look at Theo’s face and climbed onto his bed and sat down next to him, “Bad dream?”

“It’s not a bad dream if it’s real, Clem.” Theo mumbled.

“What can I do?” Clem asked.

“I just want mom and dad.” Theo started to cry again.

“Me too.” Clem’s eyes welled with tears.

“I just want a hug from mom. I want dad to tease me about not being a tough guy when I’m sick. I want another chance. I would have loved them a lot harder than I did the first go of it.” Theo wiped at the tears that wouldn’t stop.

“I want mommy to twirl me around in the kitchen while we make dinner and sing fun songs. I want daddy to chase me with a blanket to turn me into a burrito.” Clem whispered laying her head against her brother’s chest.

“Peter says this is the part that hurts like hell.” Theo mused.

“I like them. Do you think mommy and daddy would be mad?” Clem whispered.

“I almost asked MJ for a hug because I just wanted a hug from mom. Should I feel horrible about that? There aren’t a lot of guidelines for this.” Theo sighed.

“Why almost?” Clem asked.

“I got scared.”

“Of what?”

“Rejection, or hurt. Both maybe.” Theo explained to his sister.

“I know what to do! I know who can help!” Clem said and ran out of the room as quick as she had come in.

A couple of minutes later Peter walked in, “Emmy said you were awake and not feeling so hot? Fever? Stomach ache? Tell me what ails you?”

“I’d take the physical pain over the emotional pain any day.” Theo muttered and turned onto his side so his back was facing Peter.

Peter frowned and moved to sit on the bed next to the teen not crowding his space, but letting him know he was there, “My dad was always good at making things better or trying to at least. I don’t know how to take your pain away, Theo. I can try to help but not if you don’t talk to me.”

Theo shrugged, but his eyes just kept leaking. Why couldn’t he stop crying?

“It’s okay to not be okay.” Peter rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“I just want my mom and dad.” Theo said quietly as though he was worried Peter would be offended after everything he and MJ had done for him and Clem.

“I wish I could fix that. I really do. How can I help you feel a little better right now? What would your parents do?” Peter didn’t rush Theo. He let the teen think about his answer.

“My mom and dad always hugged Clem and I before bed. I haven’t had a hug like that from a parent in so long. I just—I want—No. It’s stupid.” Theo got quiet.

“Come on, Bub. It isn’t.” Peter reassured.

“Can we figure out a way to add that to our bedtime routine?” Theo turned to look at him.

“I’d love that. We just never want to push you and Clem past your boundaries. We don’t want you to feel like we’re replacing your parents.” Peter wanted to run from this talk because it was uncomfortable, but he was the grown up so he stayed.

“I don’t need you to replace my parents, but I do need parents. I’m still a kid.”

Peter’s heart broke. He thought they’d been doing a pretty decent job, but Theo was right. They hadn’t hugged him or told him they loved him. They had been trying to give him space to heal, but they had forgotten a key factor. Kids need parents. They need parents who care.

“I’m sorry, Bud. I should have done better. We’ll talk more. If you need something from us, ask. If we aren’t sure then we’ll ask too.” Peter promised.

“I don’t like to be alone while I’m sick.” Theo explained.

“Okay then. I’m going to go get my phone and I’ll come keep you company.” Peter promised.

“You don’t have to.” 

“And you shouldn’t have had to ask for that.” Peter was frustrated with himself. He knew his dad had always been there when he had been sick. He didn’t know why he had thought that Theo would yell or ask Friday if he needed him or MJ. He should have checked on the teen better. They would do better from here on out.

~

Peter worked on his phone quietly with a sleeping teenager against his side. He sent a text to his dad, “I’m failing at this dad thing today.”

“You aren’t.” His dad reassured.

“Theo’s sick.”

“Kid’s get sick.” Tony had texted back.

“I never even went to check on him. I assumed he’d ask for help if he needed it. Meanwhile the kid is laying in here thinking we don’t care because we don’t hug him or know how to help him when he is sick. He doesn’t even know. We love him, dad.” Peter typed back quickly.

“Guess you’d better tell him then.” Tony responded.

“What if it’s too fast?”  
“What if he needs to know that he has a dad and a mom even though his biological parents are gone?” Tony texted.

“You make it sound easy.”

“It’s not. It is worth it though.”

~

Theo woke up in the dark. He put a hand over his racing heart, “Friday? Where’s Peter?”

“Peter went to bed around 2:30am, but he did say to let you know that you can wake him for any reason.” Friday told him.

Theo sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest. He wanted his mom and dad. He wanted them so badly he thought his heart was literally broken into pieces because nothing else could explain the hurt he was feeling, “Can you wake them? I need them.” Theo hoped Friday would send the message because he was having trouble breathing.

Peter and MJ walked into his room shortly. MJ took one look at Theo and saw Peter as a teenager in him. She knew what he needed. MJ pulled the crying teenager into her arms. He clung tight to her like he was afraid she’d let go if he didn’t.

“I’m right here.” MJ soothed.

“We both are.” Peter sat down on the other side of Theo and put a hand of support on his shoulder.

Theo slowly calmed down. He didn’t let go though. He had needed this for a while. He hadn’t even known just how not okay he was because he had kept pushing it down so that he could avoid the pain, “I don’t want to go to school tomorrow.”

“I’ll call you in.” Peter reassured. School wasn’t a choice, but sometimes kids needed a day off too.

Theo paused before saying, “I don’t want you to go to work either. I don’t like to be alone right now.”

“Then we’ll stay home.” MJ promised.

“I’m sorry.” Theo mumbled.

“Why are you sorry?” Peter asked.

“It’s late. I’m making demands. I’m being needy. I don’t know. I’m just sorry.” Theo shrugged.

“MJ and I have both been in very not okay places in our lives. We needed our parents to pull us through. We’re going to do the same thing for you, Bud because we love you.” Peter felt a flutter of anxiety fill his chest. He didn’t know how Theo would take that but he hoped he took it well.

“You do?” Theo pulled back from MJ’s hug to look between the two of them.

“Of course we do.” MJ smiled.

“Oh.” Theo smiled, “I don’t think I can say it back. Don’t hate me. I needed to hear that, but—“

“—You’re working through some things. That’s okay. We’ll keep reminding you we love you while you do.” Peter fixed the kid’s pillows and Theo laid back down.

MJ kissed the top of his head and whispered, “I love you.” One more time before leaving the room.

Peter was almost out of the room when he heard, “You were right. This hurts like hell.”

“I know.”

“You and MJ help though.” Theo said softly.

“Night, bud. Love you. Sleep tight.” Peter said before turning off the light again and exiting the room.

Okay. Maybe not failing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> COMMENTS MEAN EVERYTHING!
> 
> KUDOS BRING A SMILE!
> 
> HIT THAT SUBSCRIBE BUTTON SO YOU DON'T MISS ANYTHING!
> 
> COME FIND ME ON TUMBLR (AIMAIM94) AND LEAVE ME A REQUEST (LINK IN BIO) BUT ALSO TO KEEP TRACK OF ALL UPDATES AND SEE SOME FUN LITTLE SHORTS STORIES I POST THERE.
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ has to be a single parent for a bit.
> 
> She starts to doubt herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> THIS WEEK->THIS WEEK. SIGHS LOUDLY. It beat me down. 
> 
> BUT writing this helped!
> 
> I hope you love it!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: My current favorite show is Station 19.

“MOMMY!” MJ heard from behind the bathroom door.

“You don’t bother your dad while he’s in the bathroom!” MJ yelled through the door.

“BUT MOMMY!” Sawyer yelled again.

“Five minutes, Sawyer.” MJ said more calmly.

“I’m gonna call daddy!” Sawyer yelled.

“NO!” MJ yelled but the four year old was gone.

Peter had left to go out of town that morning for an Avengers thing. Sawyer still didn’t understand that he couldn’t drop everything on those trips. MJ quickly finished what she was doing and washed her hands.

She found Theo talking with the four year old.

“You can’t call your daddy. He said he wouldn’t have phone access, remember?” Theo told her.

“But mommy is busy too!” Sawyer explained.

“Why don’t you tell me what you need?” Theo asked getting down to Sawyer’s level.

“Well I gots to find the bestest bestest outfit for school on Monday. You know why, Theo? There is this girl in my class. She has the prettiest dresses but I always wear leggings and a shirt. I’m gonna wear a pretty dress.” Sawyer crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

MJ was waiting to step in since Theo seemed to have this under control.

Theo picked up the four year old, “You can wear a dress. I’ll help you pick one out, but I want you to know something. You are the prettiest and smartest four year old I know.”

Sawyer smiled and hugged Theo around the neck, “And you’re the prettiest and bestest big brother I know!”

MJ saw Theo’s eyes light up at this. She squeeze his arm in support as he walked by to help Sawyer and whispered, “I agree.”

~

It was past bedtime. MJ wasn’t sure why she was fighting with a nine year old over bedtime, but that’s where she was at in life.

“I’m not going to sleep until I can talk with Peter.” Clem stomped her foot in frustration.

MJ pinched the bridge of her nose, “Sweetie. I can’t call him. He doesn’t have cell service.”

“THEN NO SLEEP.” Clem raised her brow.

MJ was exhausted. Raising three kids with Peter at her side was hard enough. Three kids and co-running a company while Peter was away Spider-Manning was near impossible. MJ just walked out of the room amidst protests from Sawyer and Clem. She pulled out her phone and texted Peter even though she knew he wouldn’t see it.

“I miss you.” MJ didn’t expect a response back, but it made her feel better to send it.  
Now she had to get back in there.

Poor Theo hadn’t even complained about going to bed without his normal time to talk about his day. He had just given MJ a hug and MJ had told him she loved him and he’d gone to bed. She’d do better the next day.

~

MJ woke up to Sawyer kicking her in the back and Clem spread out across her large bed. She wasn’t sure that letting the girls sleep by her was the best solution but it had been sleep or no sleep and MJ had wanted to sleep. Problem with that—She still wasn’t sleeping. It wasn’t only because the girls were crowding her space either. She never slept well when Peter was out of town.

MJ finally got up and went to lay in the living room. She didn’t know when she fell asleep but she woke up to Theo shhh-ing the girls while he made them breakfast, “You kept mom awake and then took over her bed. You’d better be real nice to her today.”

“We will! WE promise!” Sawyer nodded as she took a bite of the eggs Theo had made her.

“How about we go to Grandpa’s today?” MJ asked from the couch.

“YES!” Both girls looked over in excitement.

MJ got everyone to the car and once they pulled in to the drive way she hesitated. She probably should have called. She knew Peter always just showed up to the Lake house whenever he wanted but she still typically called ahead, but in her sleep deprived state hadn’t really thought about it. She was hoping it was fine.

MJ walked inside and yelled hello but no one answered. She could hear Morgan and Tony talking in the backyard and followed the noise that way stepping out onto the patio.

“MJ! It’s my favorite daughter-in-law!” Tony smiled warmly.

“I should have called.” MJ started to apologize but Tony waved it off before she could even finish.

The girls ran off to play and begged Theo to come join them until he finally relented.

MJ sat down in the chair next to Tony, “I’m a horrible mom.”

“Or you’re tired.” Tony winked.

“I love them but this parenting thing isn’t for the faint of heart. I think I slept two hours last night. I keep feeling the temptation to hit that emergency button that sends a response to Peter’s suit that something is wrong and he needs to come home ASAP, but then he’ll worry and it’ll just be me falling apart. I will be taken down by a four and nine year old.” MJ wiped the tears off her cheeks.

“I always felt like I was failing. I still do sometimes, but you know how I judge how good of a parent I am?” Tony asked.

“If you can get your kids to sleep in their own beds?” MJ asked.

“No. I judge it based on their overall happiness and if they want to share that happiness with me.” Tony pointed to where the kids were now laughing as they made a video for TikTok. Sawyer kept glancing over to make sure Tony and MJ were watching. She would smile and wave.

“I still wish I could press that button.” MJ mumbled.

“So press it.” Tony shrugged.

“It’s for emergencies!” MJ hissed.

“No. Peter and I made that button together. He kept saying that he wanted it just in case you ever needed him and couldn’t reach him by phone. He didn’t say that someone had to be bleeding or dying.”

“What if he’s already overwhelmed?” MJ asked pulling open the app on her phone her finger hovering over the button.

“Only one way to find out.” Tony reached over and pressed the button.

“YOU PRESSED THE BUTTON! OMG. OMG. OMG. OKAY. BREATHE. DON’T PANIC. IT’S FINE. EVERYTHING IS FINE. HE’S NOT FREAKING OUT AND DISTRACTED WHILE BEING A SUPERHERO. EVERYTHING IS FINE.” MJ rambled on.

“If I know I shouldn’t press a button. I typically want to press the button.”

“YOU said I should press the button!” MJ whisper yelled.

“Oh. That’s for emergencies.” Tony teased.

~

Peter saw an alert pop up on his screen and his heart dropped, “WANDA! We need to finish this fight now!”

“We should have brought a bigger team!” Wanda yelled.

“Nah! We’ve got this!” Peter said as he caught a car being tossed at him by some dude with super strength. Good thing Peter happened to have super strength too.

“If you say so.”

“MJ needs me.” Peter told his teammate.

“Let’s finish this then!” Wanda’s tone changed understanding the reason Peter needed to leave.

~

MJ was on the couch folding laundry half asleep when Peter swung in through the balcony. MJ just kept folding laundry as Peter pulled his mask off and walked over, “Babe?”

“I pressed the button. No. That’s not true. Tony pressed the button. I’m sorry I pressed the button. It’s not an emergency. I’m fine. Everything is fine.” MJ’s voice cracked and Peter took the shirt she was folding from her hands and set it aside.

“So here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to hug you and then I’m sending you to bed while I finish the laundry.” 

Peter pulled MJ into his arms and she shook her head, “I hate being a cliche but I can’t sleep without you.”

“Then laundry can wait until morning.”

“I have a new favorite child.” MJ told him as they walked down the hall quietly.

“You’ve always had the same favorite.” Peter teased and at the same time they both said, “THEO” quietly. MJ laughed as Peter pulled her into his side while they walked.

“Your secret is safe with me.” Peter kissed her forehead after MJ settled into bed under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> COMMENTS because my week was hard and I NEED to smile a lot tomorrow.
> 
> KUDOS BECAUSE I love those e-mails and they make me happy.
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!
> 
> P.S You are fierce, and you can do anything!


	7. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem starts to open up on some of her feelings.
> 
> Peter helps her with processing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday and HAPPY 4th of JULY! 
> 
> I struggled with this chapter until I got some help from a friend! She made it a lot less complicated than I was making it so thank you, FRIEND! 💜
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: The 4th of July is my favorite HOLIDAY!

Clem got into the car after school and just leaned her head against the window. She wasn’t going to cry, but she was sad. She was also tired. She just wanted to go home.

“Emmy? What’s wrong?” Peter asked the nine year old. She wasn’t his most talkative kid, but she also talked a lot more than when they had taken her in so this was abnormal.

Clem didn’t respond.

“Clementine. I can’t help you if you shut down and stop talking to me.” Peter told the nine year old.

“Want Theo.” Clem mumbled.

“Theo is out with his basketball team tonight.”

“I’ll wait.” Clem told him.

~

They walked into the tower and found Tony and Pepper there with MJ and Sawyer. Sawyer took one look at Clem and followed her down to their room. There may be a age gap but the girls loved each other fiercely.

“What’s wrong with Clem?” MJ asked.

“I’m going to the lab.” Peter dropped his keys on the counter and walked away.

“HOOK BY THE DOOR! IT’S ALL I’M ASKING.” MJ grabbed the keys and put them on the hook by the door.

“What’s wrong with Peter?” Pepper asked.

“I am sure it has to do with whatever Clem is dealing with. I should go check on her.” MJ paused, “You are here for dinner and I’m supposed to cook and I haven’t even started. Morgan’s getting dropped off any minute. Clem’s a mess. Peter’s a mess—“

Pepper hugged MJ, “Deep breaths, Mama. We can order food. It doesn’t have to be home made tonight. Morgan’s getting dropped off in thirty minutes. We have time.”

MJ hugged her mother-in-law back, “I love you.”

Pepper kissed her forehead, “We love you.”

~

MJ found Clem laying on her top bunk with Sawyer right beside her, “Girls. What’s going on?”

“We’re sad, mom.” Sawyer told MJ.

MJ climbed on the ladder to get a better view of where they lay, “Why are we sad?”

“We don’t want to talk about it. We’re just sad.” Sawyer said again.

Clem had tear tracks on her cheeks but was still refusing to speak.

“Something happened at school?” MJ asked softly.

Clem just rolled over onto her side.

“She wants Theo, mommy!” Sawyer insisted.

“Theo’s at his friends and I told him he could spend the night.” MJ knew it wasn’t fair but she kind of regretted that. If Theo was here then Clem would probably talk about what was going on in her head.

“Oh no.” Sawyer gasped.

“Can I be alone?” Clem asked and MJ hated how broken this nine-year old’s voice sounded.

“Okay, honey. We’re here for you if you need us though.” MJ motioned for Sawyer to follow her out of the room.

“But mommy! Emmy needs me!” Sawyer insisted as they walked out of the room.

“Emmy needs a minute to feel her feelings.” MJ told the four year old.

“Fine. Can I go find daddy?” Sawyer asked.

“You can try but daddy is having big feelings too.” MJ smiled at her four year old.

“Everyone is having big feelings. I’ll just go find Grandpa and Grandma!” Sawyer ran off to the front room.

~

Peter turned around when he heard the lab door open. Clem walked into the lab clutching her favorite stuffed animal. She wore pink joggers and a white shirt that said, “GIRL BOSS.” Clem just wrapped her arms around him and Peter hugged her while she cried.

“You’re hurting my heart, Emmy. I want to make this better.” Peter picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and laid her head against his shoulder.

“It’s my mom’s birthday.” Clem didn’t lift her head.

Peter didn’t think his heart could hurt more for these kids. He realized in this moment that there was going to be a lot of surviving firsts of things without their parents.

“I forgot to get her a present.” Clem kept talking, “You think we can go to get her flowers and bring them to her. I’m worried she’s so sad we forgot.”

“Yeah, Clem. I think that’s a great idea.”

~

Peter watched Clem standing in front of her parents gravestones. He had no idea what was going on in her head, but he knew that she was remembering because every time he went to his parents or Aunt May’s or Uncle Ben’s gravestones—He remembered. He would remember their laughter and smiles. He would remember how their hugs would feel. There are some things that no matter how long people you loved are gone that you just never forget.

Peter watched as Clem sat down on the grass, “Hi mom! Happy Birthday! Sorry I’m late. I bought you flowers like the ones daddy always got you. I—Umm—Miss you both. It’s weird without you. Why’d you have to leave me? I don’t know why you left me. I need you. Theo needs you. Do you remember your last birthday? We were so happy then.”

**_~_ **

**_Clem woke up early in the morning and ran downstairs. She found her mom in the kitchen dancing to music as she made breakfast, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Clem yelled and hugged her tight._ **

**_“Thank you, Baby.” Clem’s mom kissed the top of her head._ **

**_“I made you a special surprise!” Clem passed her the card she had made her. Clem’s mom read it and smiled, “Wow! This is fantastic. I love it, and I love you!”_ **

**_“Wait, it’s someone’s birthday?” Clem’s dad asked pretending to be confused as he passed his wife her Starbucks birthday drink and a bouquet of crazy daisies._ **

**_Theo came into the kitchen next, “I got you the best gift yet.”_ **

**_“Your love?” Clem and Theo’s mom teased._ **

**_“It’s amazing how you guess that ever year.” Theo laughed as he hugged his mom._ **

**_“I know my kids.” Their mom gave them each another hug._ **

**_~_ **

They were driving home. Clem was quiet again. Peter didn’t push her to talk. He knew what these milestones felt like without someone. He knew the pain that came with it.

“The day my parents died. I didn’t tell them I loved them. I was mad at them.” Clem wiped at tears started to run down her cheeks, “And then they were just gone. It’s not fair.”

“You’re right, Emmy. It’s not fair.” Peter agreed.

“You think they know I love them?” Clem asked glancing over.

“I know it.” Peter said firmly. He knew it in the same way he knew his parents knew he loved them and Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

“Even if I love you and MJ?” Clem asked hesitantly.

“Loving someone doesn’t negate loving someone else. MJ and I love you and it’s okay if you love us and your parents.”

~

Peter walked into the penthouse and heard arguing and Sawyer crying. Tony held Sawyer and was walking out of the room with her pulling out his phone. He looked to be ready to fight someone. Who was causing this commotion?

Kylie was arguing with MJ. Peter looked at Clem, “Go find Grandpa and Grandma.”

“But—“

“No. Clem. Now.” Peter gestured to where he had seen his dad go with Sawyer.

Clem gave him a quick hug and walked down the hall as requested.

“Now how about everyone calms down and we talk about what’s going on?” Peter asked the two ladies.

“No! I am not going to calm down, Peter! She is trying to take our kids away!” MJ yelled.

Kylie visibly flinched, “You know that’s not true.”

“Someone want to get me up to speed before I start freaking out?” Peter asked more calm than the two ladies.

“You didn’t keep up with your foster care licensing.” Kylie started to explain.

“—Because we were adopting Sawyer.” Peter groaned.

Kylie nodded sadly.

“You can’t take them,” Peter told the social worker.

“I’m so sorry.” Kylie told the parents.

“Can’t we do something?” Peter asked.

“You can renew the certification but for the time being they will have to stay with another family.”

“Your dad is calling our lawyer.” MJ told Peter.

“I already explained to MJ that if I knew of a way to avoid this then I would. You are the best kind of foster parents and I don’t want to take these kids from you.” Kylie looked to be in as much distress as MJ.

“How much time do we have?” Peter asked.

“I have to take them out of your care now.” Kylie responded.

“Theo isn’t home.” MJ said softly.

“I’ll pick him up from where he is.” Kylie told them.

“No. We need to explain what’s going on. Peter can go get him.” MJ insisted. Peter nodded and grabbed his keys.

“Don’t do anything yet. We need to tell them what’s going on. We need to explain!” Peter yelled to the social worker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> COMMENTS REALLY MATTER! I've been talking with writer friends and we all agree on this. It's what keep us writing for you readers so please comment feedback even if it's something small. WE love hearing from you!
> 
> AND always hit that KUDOS button if you enjoy a FIC! 
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	8. Happier Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory on Sawyer
> 
> Peter and MJ tell Clem and Theo what's happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> I've spent the day writing instead of working on my to do list so enjoy this!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I'm a person who thrives in routine. I do not handle change well.

**_15 months earlier._ **

**_Kylie had a love hate relationship with her job. She went into social work because she wanted to make a difference and keep kids safe. Kylie hated that she saw the worst of humanity though. She could never unsee what someone could do to their own child. Kylie was only given enough time to go in and grab the three year old. The police escorted her in and she didn’t even have time to pause and grab the child’s belongings._ **

**_The child cried for her mommy. Kylie’s heart broke. The three year old didn’t understand that her mom wasn’t just sleeping on the couch. Her mom had died of an overdose and she would never hear the child’s cries again._ **

**_Kylie made late night calls to foster families that evening as the three year old slept on the sofa in her office. Kylie had covered her with a pink blanket that she had found on a co-worker’s chair for when the office got cold._ **

**_She hung up the phone in frustration when yet another family said they just couldn’t take on a traumatized three year old. Foster parents seemed to want to take in babies only. Kylie understand that but at the same time she was looking at this sweet three year old with her blonde curly hair and freckles and she couldn’t imagine her bouncing from house to house and never finding her forever family. Kylie glanced at a note on her desk about a new foster family. She had a number. No one had called this couple yet because they were worried about the family’s status and how that would affect the privacy of the children that went into their care. Kylie was out of options. She dialed the number._ **

**_~_ **

**_Peter opened the door to the tower and led the social worker and the sleeping child in her arms up to the penthouse. Peter’s heart was racing. What if they weren’t good parents? MJ hadn’t wanted to have her own kids because there were so many kids out there who needed to have parents love them and they were going without._ **

**_They had decided to foster and taken the classes and gone through the process only to receive no calls for placement. The phone had gone off while Peter worked in the lab late that night on an upgrade to the Spider-Man suit. He had answered and immediately agreed to take in the three year old. He hadn’t doubted for a second until this moment._ **

**_He helped Kylie settle the three year old into the guest room they had set up for a foster child when the time came. Kylie followed him out of the room quietly. MJ was in the living room when they came in._ **

**_“Coffee?” MJ offered the social worker._ **

**_Kylie smiled softly, “I’d love some. I wanted to ask you some questions. I know you don’t have to answer them because you were approved as foster parents, but—“_ **

**_“You’re worried.” Peter finished._ **

**_“How are you going to protect her from the media?” Kylie took the warm mug of coffee and added some creamer that MJ had put on the table before taking a slow sip._ **

**_“We have security and we don’t plan to answer questions too in depth. It’s no one’s business.” MJ took a bite of one of the cookies on the table that she had set out._ **

**_“I know you’ll be checking in, but check in extra. We have nothing to hide.” Peter yawned._ **

**_“I may take you up on that. Let me get out of your hair though. It’s really late. Call me if you need anything.”_ **

**_~_ **

PRESENT TIME*

Peter’s heart shattered as he explained to Theo what was going on. He watched the wall come down in front of him as Theo shut down completely, “It’s temporary, Theo. We’re going to get it fixed. We’re getting our lawyers involved.”

“Yeah.” Theo leaned his head against the car window as Peter drove back to the penthouse that evening.

“Clem doesn’t know yet. She’s going to panic.” Peter turned on his turn signal to merge into the right lane of traffic.

“We’ve done this before.” Theo mumbled.

“Theo, you know we’re going to figure this out, right?” Peter asked as he parked the car in the garage.

Theo just shrugged.

~

Peter and MJ sat both kids in the living room and explained that they would need to go stay somewhere else temporarily. Clem grabbed onto her brother’s arm.Theo pulled her into his side as if protecting her from this even though he couldn’t stop it from happening.

“We still want you both to stay here and we’re sorry. We’re the adults and we messed up.” MJ wrapped her arm around Theo who just shrugged it off.

“When do we leave?” Theo asked directing the question to Kylie in the corner of the room.

“You can go back a bag. I’ve made some calls for placements.” Kylie told the kids.

Theo started to shake his head, “You mean placement as in singular because we’re not separating.”

“Theo—“ MJ stood up to try and calm the teenager down.

“NO! Stop! Our parents died and our lives were thrown into chaos. It hasn’t stopped since! I’m not losing my sister too.” Theo stormed out of the room and went to his bedroom and slammed the door.

Clem stood up and walked out of the room too. MJ followed the nine year old. She expected Clem to be crying or yelling too. Clem was calmly packing her belongings. MJ sat down on the floor next to her, “Emmy? Everything is going to be okay.”

“I thought that too.” Clem told MJ sounding older than her nine years of age.

“We’ll figure this out.” MJ promised the girl.

Clem just kept packing, “You think Sawyer will be upset that I’m borrowing her suitcase?”

“No, honey. She’s in our room. We’ll let you say goodnight before Kylie takes you to the person’s house you’ll be staying with until we can get this all fixed.”

Clem rolled her suitcase over to where Peter was talking to Theo calmly in his room. Clem leaned against Peter and he glanced down at her and smiled, “Emmy. I’m going to check in with the both of you. We’re not just abandoning ship.”

“We have to leave though.”

“We’re going to be alone.” Theo pointed out.

“Never alone.” Peter shook his head, “Spider-Man has super hearing. He’ll know where you are at all times. Just call for him if you need us.”

Clem hugged Peter and MJ.

Theo just walked out head held high—Bag in hand.

Both kids hugged and said goodbyes to Sawyer before following Kylie.

Kylie gave one last wave before the elevator closed.

Peter didn’t miss the way Clem’s eyes filled with tears. He didn’t miss the distrust in Theo’s eyes. MJ hugged Peter tight even as a tear leaked down her cheek. Peter walked straight to the lab to suit up.

He was going to make sure those kids were safe even if they weren’t in his care. He had promised them Spider-Man would be there if they needed him and he planned to keep that promise.

~

Kylie drove away from dropping off Theo who had gone completely silent after he had hugged his sister goodnight and promised her that she wouldn’t have to live without him long. These kids had been through a nightmare and she had just added to that nightmare. She didn’t know if she would ever forgive herself for this.

~

Theo laid in his bed in the group home that night. He heard something at the window and turned to glance at it. All of the other kids were asleep. Spider-Man was on the fire escape. Theo glanced around but no one else had woken up.

He opened the window a crack, “Go away.”

“Theo—“

“NO. Leave now. I can’t do this.” Theo closed the window and went back to his bed ignoring any other noises that came. Theo couldn’t handle anymore heartbreak for that night. He didn’t want more goodbyes or hurt. He just wanted to close his eyes and dream of happier times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and KUDOS---PLEASE AND THANK YOU!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	9. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, MJ, and Tony work toward problem solving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> I have been awake since 3:30 this morning. I didn't even have a pause in my day until 4pm. I'm exhausted so this is how much I love you guys. Enjoy this update!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I went from planes being my least calm environment to my calmest. I was the chillest my family had ever seen me and they were shocked.

It was raining which matched Clem’s mood. She watched the water drops race down the window wondering what drop would win. She wouldn’t place bets anymore. No, She didn’t trust herself because every time she had trusted herself or something in life it had been shattered right in front of her.

“Clementine! Come downstairs for dinner!” Her new foster mom yelled.

Clem just wanted MJ and Peter. She wanted to go home. She also didn’t want to get in trouble so she climbed down the ladder of the top bunk she slept on and went to go eat dinner wondering if Spider-Man was keeping an eye on her like he had promised. Clem hoped so.

~

Later that evening Clem held her breath praying that no one would hear her cry. She missed her family. She missed Peter, MJ, and Sawyer. She didn’t understand why Kylie had done this to her. They were finally getting to be happy again and then everyone had to get bad and scary again. 

Clem had heard people talk about broken hearts on TV and had asked her mom about it once and her mom had tried to explain it but she hadn’t understood until now. Clem could officially say she understood heart break.

~

Peter paced the hall. MJ paced in opposite directions as they were both on the phone. Peter arguing with his family lawyer, and MJ trying to speed up the re-licensing process. Tony and Pepper had taken Sawyer for the day so that they could get this situated. Sawyer had been overjoyed at the idea of spending the day with her grandparents after school.

MJ hung up and threw her phone on the couch flopping down. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Peter finished his call and sat down defeated, “We have no rights.”

“We can’t make this move faster. I scheduled us for everything but it’s going to take some time.” MJ still clutched the throw pillow to her chest as though she needed it for comfort.

“I’m going to do a thing. A thing we said we wouldn’t do.” Peter glanced at his wife.

“Peter, we agreed—“

“—We didn’t know about this at that time!” Peter stood up and grabbed his phone to text his dad, “I need you to go full Tony Stark on this problem.”

“PETER!” MJ grabbed the phone and texted, “NO! We don’t! We’re going to figure this out.”

“Don’t take my phone. It’s my dad and if I want to ask him for help than I’m going to ask him for help!” Peter took the phone back and said, “Scratch that last message. We really need help.”

“Incoming call from Tony Stark.” Friday told the couple.

“Dad—“ Peter started but MJ launched herself at him taking him to the ground, “Stop it! You’re being a psycho!”

“Don’t call me that!” MJ tried to cover his mouth so he couldn’t speak.

“I’m not sure what’s going on over there, but I’m getting some mixed messages. What should I be doing right now? Also MJ please stop abusing my kid.” Tony was a bit amused at the noise on the phone. He could still hear the couple arguing amongst themselves.

“THROW MONEY AT THE PROBLEM!” Peter yelled.

“Don’t you DARE, ANTHONY STARK!” MJ yelled. 

“Both of you need to talk—Really talk. I want there to be a lot of listening and less fighting. Call me back once you know how you want me to help.” Tony hung up the phone call because until MJ and Peter were in agreement then he wouldn’t be able to help them.

~

Theo sat in class with a headache. He hadn’t slept well the night before with all of the craziness. He just wanted this all to be a nightmare that he could wake up from. He had contemplated running away but he figured that Peter and MJ would come after him if he did that, so he figured that all he could do was wait. He was also starving. The group home had meals planned out and snacks but it wasn’t enough. He was used to Peter and MJ’s where he could grab whatever snack he wanted within reason.

Theo texted Peter, “Can you do me a favor?”

“We’re working on getting you back.” Peter texted right away.

“No. A favor today.” Theo responded.

“Name it.” Peter easily agreed.

“I’m starving. Can you send me some extra money so that I can pick up some food if I need?” Theo didn’t hesitate. He knew Peter and MJ hadn’t caused this once he had gotten some time to think. He knew they would help with anything they could while they were situating their placement.

Theo’s eyebrows shot up when he saw Peter sent him $250 dollars.

“Let me know when you run out.” Peter texted.

“That’s too much.” Theo texted.

“Theo. Don’t argue. There isn’t much we can do right now, but this is something that I can do to help.”

“Fine. Thanks. Miss you guys.” Theo responded.

“We miss you. We love you.” Peter told the teenager.

~

MJ read the texts over his shoulder, “Fine. Throw money at the situation. We’ve got to get them back.”

“I’ll text my dad.” Peter got to work. They tried really hard not to use status or money to get them through life more than an average person, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. They needed to get these kids back—Whatever it takes.

“Do you think it’ll work.” MJ laid her head against Peter’s shoulder.

“It has to.” Peter ran a hand through MJ’s curls.

~

Peter woke up the next morning and found Tony in the kitchen drinking coffee, “You handle all of your re-licensing this weekend. It was the best I could do. I’ve also arranged for Pepper and I to take the kids for the time being since we’re still able to provide respite care.”

Peter didn’t waste time hugging his dad, “Thank you.”

“Those kids need responsible parents, Pete. Keep track of these dates. We won’t always be able to throw money at problems.” Tony took another sip of his hot coffee.

“I know. I know. We’ll do better. I promise.” Peter hugged his dad again, “I’ve gotta go wake up MJ!”

“ALSO—One more thing that I handled while you were asleep.” Tony paused him in his track down the hallway.

“What’s that?” Peter looked back at his dad who sat casually as if he hadn’t just moved a mountain in Peter’s life to help him.

“Karen?” Tony said out out.

“How can I help you, Mr. Stark?” Karen responded.

“I figured it was about time the tower worked with your AI instead of mine.” Tony shrugged.

Peter grinned, “Now it’s really my home, isn’t it?”

“I think it has been for a while. It’s just hard letting go even when I’m settled at the lake house. This tower and I—We’ve survived a lot together.” Tony looked around the penthouse fondly. Peter was positive he saw a mist in his dad’s eyes before he blinked it away.

Clementine and Theo got out of the car with Kylie. Clem ran toward Tony and hugged him tight. Theo surprised him with a hug too. Kylie seemed like she wanted to hug him too.

“I know what you did to make this happen.” Kylie said quietly.

“There is nothing I won’t do to protect my family. These two count as family now.” Tony smiled. Sawyer ran out and hugged Clem tight and started telling her everything she had missed.

“I believe it. I’ll be back for the kids on Monday to return them to Peter and MJ.” Kylie smiled and waved goodbye.

“Where’s Peter?” Clem asked.

“They should be here any minute.” Pepper hugged the nine year old.

“Good. I need help with my math.” Clem’s eyes lit up as she talked when she spotted the familiar care pull into the drive way.

“EMMY!” Peter yelled as he got out of the car, “THEO!”

Both kids took off at a run and hugged their foster parents.

“Ask me.” Theo told them.

“What was the best part of your day?” MJ asked the teenager.

“This. Right here. Every time. Anytime we’re together.” Theo laid his head against Peter’s chest who hugged him and Clem still not ready to let them go.

“Well my best part was when I got a gold star at school for my spelling words.” Clem shrugged.

“Wait! We’re doing best parts?” Sawyer yelled from where she sat on the porch with her grandparents, “Mine is, umm..Juice pops with Mo Mo.”

“Wait. I said no juice pops.” Tony frowned.

“Oops.” Sawyer looked at her feet.

“Morgan Stark—“ Tony turned to his daughter.

“Do you really want to ruin this moment?” His nine year old asked.

“Tomorrow.” Tony promised.

“Fine.” Morgan sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> COMMENTS--KUDOS--You know what to do.
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	10. Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem centered chapter.
> 
> She is struggling with all of the upheaval in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> I love this story, but I think we have a few more chapters left before we'll be saying goodbye to these characters. 💜
> 
> This is my warning to start preparing your hearts for that as readers. 💜
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I like to soak in the moments when I realize I'm really happy. It doesn't always come around a lot with my anxiety, but when it does--It's like coming up for air.

“I’m not going to sleep.” Clem stood by the couch in the living room where Tony and Theo were sitting down watching a movie. Tony had tucked Morgan and Clem in for the night. Sawyer was back at the tower with her parents. Clem and Theo would go home the next day after school. He wasn’t sure why she had decided sleep wasn’t happening.

“Clem. Don’t do this. Do you want him to send you back to that house?” Theo got up and started to pull his sister toward the stairs. 

“Theo STOP!” Clem started to pull back but Theo was older and stronger.

“Theo. Enough.” Tony told the teenager, “Let your sister go.”

Theo let go and Clem moved further back into the living room and sat down next to Tony on the couch.

“I want to talk to both of you.” Tony gestured for Theo to sit back down, “Neither of you will ever be in such deep trouble that we get rid of you. I know that stands for Peter and MJ too. Kids get the right to make mistakes. Understood?”

“Peter said it was a mix up.” Clem told Tony.

“Correct. It was a license renewal mix up. You did not get sent away as punishment.”

Theo stayed oddly quiet though, “I’m feeling tired. Can I go to sleep?”

Tony wanted Theo to say he understood, but Tony knew that this was Theo’s way of telling him that he didn’t feel safe again yet. He couldn’t push too hard because he knew the teenager needed some time to process everything that had happened, “Yeah, bud. Night.”

Theo gave a small smile and went up the stairs to the room he was using that weekend—Peter’s room. Tony’s heart filled with pride at the thought that Peter’s kid was staying in his room. He was such a good dad.

“Now why do you want to stay awake, kiddo?” Tony asked Clem.

“I’m not sleeping without Peter and MJ here. They didn’t do our bedtime routine.” Clem crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her chin just a bit. Tony tried hard to keep a straight face but she looked so serious for nine.

Tony rubbed his own eyes that we’re getting heavy, “Maybe we can do your bedtime routine? Or Pepper?”

“Nope.” Clem shook her head, “I want Peter and MJ. Can’t you call them? Friday can, right?”

Tony sighed. It wasn’t late. He could call them. He just wanted Clem to work on coping a bit more. He wanted her to understand that even if Peter and MJ were gone for a short time that they would come back, “I’m not going to call them. You already called to say goodnight. You’ll see them tomorrow after school.”

~

“I apologize, Boss.” Friday started while Tony finished picking up the house before going to sleep himself for the night. He put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher, added soap, closed it, and started it.

“What’s going on, Fri?” Tony finally asked.

“It would seem that Clementine has exited the Lake House.” Friday’s voice sounded as full of regret to be informing this as possible for an AI.

Tony frowned. He knew that she wasn’t related to Peter by blood but he could swear she was by the way she reacted to things, “How long ago and do you have eyes on her with the outdoor cameras?”

“She left about ten minutes ago and started walking down the drive way. I’ve just lost view.” Friday informed him.

“That kid—“ Tony didn’t even finished his sentence before putting on shoes and making his way outside to find her. Tony found her at the end of the drive way just standing there. The night time breeze sent her hair in her face even though she kept brushing it away. The kid’s natural curls would not be tamed—SO much like Peter’s.

“I was going to run away, but I have no where to go. Nobody wants me.” Clem said softly not even turning to look at him.

Tony’s anger deflated in that moment. This kid had been through a nightmare and he had messed up by not letting her call her foster parents again, “Clem, we love you.”

“I want my mom.” Clem’s voice broke as she said this, “I want my dad. I want my bed or at least to have the same bed for more than a month at a time. We have a father daughter dance coming up at school and I don’t know who would go with me. I want to know.”

“I’m sorry.” Tony didn’t know what else to say. He couldn’t make Clem’s situation different. He couldn’t undo the car accident that had taken her parents. He couldn’t change the fact that she had been uprooted multiple times before settling with Peter and MJ and then uprooted yet again. He couldn’t take her pain away. If there was one thing he had learned with Peter it was that kids need consistency and so far Clem had very little consistency in her ninth year of life.

“You’re sorry?” Clem finally turned to look at him.

“Yes. I’m sorry that you’ve the world hurt you.” Tony answered honestly, “And I’m sorry that I can’t make it better.”

“Me too.” Clem nodded slowly.

“You think we can go inside now? We can call MJ and Peter if you need?” Tony followed her as she turned toward the house.

“No, I think I’ll just go to bed.”

~

Clem sat in class as the teacher talked about the father/Daughter dance. She passed a clipboard and told everyone to sign up. Clem just passed it to the next girl and put her head on the desk.

“Clem, are you alright?” Her teacher asked.

“I’m fine.” She mumbled not lifting her head.

“Want to come show me how you’re really feeling?” Her teacher encouraged. Clem got up and came to the front where the teacher had a red angry face, a green sick face, a sad face, a confused face, and a happy face. 

Clem put her hand on the red angry face, and then her other hand on the sad face. She looked at her teacher, “Can you use your hand for the confused one for me? I don’t have enough hands.”

Her teacher squeezed her shoulder in support and put her hand on the confused face, “How can I help you feel better?”

“I want my parents.” Clem whispered.

“Do you want to me to call your foster parents?” Her teacher asked.

“My real parents.” Clem added.

“Oh hun. I’m sorry” Clem didn’t miss that her teacher looked sad now too.

“People keep saying they are sorry.” Clem shrugged, “Can you just call my social worker? I want to go home.”

~

Kylie watched Clem walk into the tower and go sit on the couch stiffly, “I’m worried I caused this.”

“By removing her from a home where she had just started to feel safe?” MJ asked full of fire, “Yeah, this is probably because of that. Don’t worry though. We’ll fix it. You know why? We may not be her parents by blood but we’re the only ones she and Theo have right now.”

“MJ—“ Peter warned, “It’s not Kylie’s fault. We should have kept track of things better.”

“She’s nine, Peter! She hasn’t stayed in one place for more than a few weeks and she is grieving. Excuse me if I’m not so quick to forgive someone who hurt her because you know what I love that kid. I love her like she’s mine and my fierce mama bear side comes out regarding her now and I know I would attack anyone who threatened to do that kid harm. SO I’m sorry if I’m taking this out on you Kylie, but right now my brain recognizes you as a threat to her safety and healing process.” MJ realized how tight she was squeezing Peter’s hand and released some pressure. Good thing he was super human.

“It’s okay. I’m mad at myself a bit too. I hate that part of my job—The red tape. It’s everywhere. I’ll be back later to drop Theo off.” Kylie smiled at the couple in front of her. They were some of the good ones.

Peter waited for Kylie to leave before asking, “When do we start the adoption process?”

MJ exhaled slowly, “Yesterday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> Comments and KUDOS make my day!
> 
> Let me know what you still want to know in this story before I close it out in a few chapters!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	11. 27 Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ talk to the kids about something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!
> 
> I hope this update finds you well and that you are happy and whole as a person.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I love skater skirts and dresses.

“Theo. Breakfast in five.” Peter opened the teen’s door enough to tell the teenager who still laid on his stomach with his face pressed into the pillow.

“I’m not hungry.” Theo mumbled.

“Food isn’t optional.” Peter and Theo had this fight every day this week. He didn’t know why Theo was being weird about food but he hadn’t complained about being sick. He just didn’t want to eat.

“Ugh. Fine.” Theo threw the blankets off himself and went into his bathroom slamming the door shut.

“Good talk, Bud.” Peter turned around and ran right into Clem who was never far from Peter or MJ. They were working on that.

“Emmy. Why don’t you go tell Sawyer we need to eat and get ready for school.” Peter suggested.

Emmy just reached out a hand for his and Peter’s heart softened. He knew she was just worried about losing them again, “Or we’ll go together.”

~

Peter finally made it to the office with MJ and MJ was immediately pulled away. Peter made his way to his lab. He just needed some quiet. He knew that wouldn’t happen when he walked inside and found Morgan sitting in the lab watching TikToks, “Morgan Stark. You should be at school. Does dad know you’re here?”

“Um. You don’t normally go to the lab this early. Does dad know YOU’RE here?” Morgan put down her phone and raised a brow.

“Don’t change the subject!”

“What subject?” His nine year old sister asked casually.

“You know what.” Peter pulled out the stool next to her and sat down, “What’s going on, Mo?”

“Fine, but think like a brother and not a parent, okay?” Morgan pleaded.

Peter got up and grabbed two cans of Bubly from the fridge and passed Morgan one, “You’ve got it.”

“I’ve been coming here every day this week.” Morgan looked down at her hands.

“MORGAN!” Peter put his can down.

“You said brother!” Morgan stood up ready to bolt.

“Sit down and tell me why.”

“You’re just going to tell dad.” Morgan never sat back down. She just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and her chin lifted high. All Peter saw was Pepper in that moment. Morgan didn’t even realize how much like their mom she was.

“I may have to tell dad. I’m going to listen first and see what solution we can come up with because I’m your brother, remember?” Peter teased.

“There’s this girl. Every day she makes fun of me. It’s like I’m never good enough. She makes fun of my clothes and my hair and the way I talk about building stuff. She said I don’t know how to be a girl the right way. After that no one wanted to be my friend anymore.” Morgan didn’t sit down but she did come closer and Peter pulled her in for a side hug.

“Let’s go.” Peter stood up and pulled his sister along.

“Where are we going?” Morgan asked dragging her feet slowing them down.

“You need a fun day. I need a fun day. I thinking Go Karts and Ice cream shakes.” Peter texted MJ that he had a family thing come up and he’d catch her up on it later.

“You’re not going to make me go to school?” Morgan finally started walking a normal pace.

“Today? No.”

~

Peter and Morgan spent the whole day together. They went to the movies, go karting, lunch, and ice cream for dessert. Now they had pulled up to the lake house and Morgan made no move.

“He’s going to be mad.”

“He might be mad, but he’s going to be pissed if he hears that you’ve been skipping school and hacked the school files to change the phone number so he doesn’t find out.” Peter turned off the car, “Trust me. This will be better received coming from you.”

“Please don’t make me.” Morgan pressed the button to release her seatbelt.

“Sorry, Mo. It’s you or me.” Peter got out of the car and started to walk toward the porch and Morgan followed.

They found Tony in the lab and he turned around surprised, “One of you should be at work and the other should be in school. What am I missing?”

Peter looked at Morgan who gave a slight shake of her head and Tony tilted his head not missing that they were communicating something.

“Mo? We talked about this.” Peter warned.

“This is dumb.” Morgan sighed and sat down on the couch in the lab, “Peter’s making me tell you that I skipped school this week.”

“You mean today?” Tony sat down next to his daughter.

“No. This week.” Morgan repeated.

“MORGAN STARK!” Tony stood up but stopped when he saw Peter give him a look. He took a couple of deep breaths, “Why did you skip school?”

~

Peter walked into the penthouse and collapsed on the couch.

MJ tossed a pillow at him, “You left me all day.”

“Sorry.”

“Sawyer needs you.” MJ wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

“Isn’t she asleep?” Peter groaned, “I’m so tired.”

“She would be, but she thinks someone has killed Friday.” MJ’s mouth tilted up in a smile at this.

“Friday’s not dead.” Peter moved down the hall to the girls room. He knocked and walked in.

“Daddy!” Sawyer smiled and sat up in bed, “I have to you something big!”

Peter sat down and Sawyer climbed on his lap and squeezed his cheeks, “What is it, Soy-Bean?”

“Someone killed Friday. Don’t worry. I’m going to call Grandpa and find out who.” Sawyer let go of his cheeks after she delivered this news.

“Oh honey. No one killed Friday.” Peter helped Sawyer get settled under the covers again, “Grandpa has Friday at his house now and we have Karen.”

“What kinda name is Karen?” Sawyer’s face scrunched up in thought.

“I made that name up.” Peter sighed. It was too late for this and he was too tired. Pre-schoolers were curios by nature.

“Shoulda picked something better—Like Saturday.” Sawyer yawned and her eyes closed.

“Next time we can pick together.” Peter kissed her forehead.

~

Peter made it back to the couch and found his wife sleeping soundly. TV still playing in the background. He saw the paperwork on the coffee table. It was the paperwork to start the adoption process. It would go smoother because Theo and Clem didn’t have anyone to dispute it. Now they just had to find a way to talk to them about it.

~

Peter woke up to Theo. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep. Can we go for a walk?”

“Yep. Of course. Give me a few minutes.” Peter glanced at the clock. 4:02am.

“You want me to call everyone into school?” MJ mumbled.

“We probably should. We need to talk to the kids about the paperwork on the coffee table.” Peter slid on his tennis shoes.

“Don’t say anything without me.”

~

“What’s going on, Kiddo?” Peter asked yawning as they started off their walk at a brisk pace.

“I woke up and couldn’t fall back to sleep because I had a really bad dream.” Theo walked quietly for the next block and Peter waited. He wasn’t going to interrupt when the kid was processing his own thoughts.

“I had a nightmare and now I feel guilty. I feel like I’m a horrible person.” Theo shrugged.

“You want to tell me about the nightmare and I can explain why you aren’t a horrible person?” Peter shoved his hands in his sweatshirts pockets.

Theo thought back to the nightmare that had woken him from a deep sleep,

**_Theo walked into the kitchen, “I need you to sign this form for school?”_ **

**_Peter took the form, “Good morning! How are you? Did you sleep good, Dad?”_ **

**_Theo rolled his eyes at the teasing, “Did you sleep good?”_ **

**_“Fine.” Peter handed the form back to his son._ **

**_“Thanks! LOVE YOU, DAD!” Theo ran to the elevator knowing he would be late but when he turned back to wave goodbye one last time it was no longer Peter standing there but his biological dad with a weird look on his face._ **

**_“Wait, I can explain!” Theo yelled running toward his biological dad. He couldn’t catch up with him though. He just kept walking away until he disappeared._ **

**_~_ **

Peter listened as Theo told him about his dream. He understood what Theo was dealing with more than anyone. He had adjusted when his parents died, and again when Ben and then May passed away. It never got easier to get attached to a new set of parents.

“So you see. My dad would hate me and I’m a horrible person.” Theo paused walking and wiped at his eyes.

Peter pulled the kid into his arms, “You aren’t.”

“How can you say that? He left me!” Theo cried.

“Oh Bubs. Maybe that was your brain’s way of reminding you that your dad is always going to be looking out for you even if you gain another dad. I’m not looking to take over his place in your heart, but I’d be honored if you thought of me as your dad.” Peter rubbed his hand soothingly on the teen’s back.

“I just want to be able to have parents and not feel guilty. I want to be able to know that I’m not getting removed from my home at a moment’s notice. I want to feel safe and secure. Isn’t that normal? Why is that wrong, Peter?”

Peter sighed. He remembered Clem saying something similar and he knew it was time to talk to them, “It’s not. You get the right to those things. Let’s go back to the penthouse. I think we need to talk as a family.”

~

Clem sat on the couch half asleep leaning against MJ, “Why are we awake before the sun?”

“Family meeting.” MJ mumbled hardly awake herself.

“I hate family meetings.” Clem laid her head against MJ’s chest and MJ pulled her close to her.

“Can we make pancakes? I’m hungry.” Sawyer requested.

“In a minute.” Peter promised as he picked up the papers from the coffee table, “MJ and I have made a decision. We want to ask for a family opinion though before we move any further with this. We would like to adopt Clem and Theo into our family to make this permanent.”

“That’s it? Let’s make pancakes. Theo’s already my brother, and Clem’s my sister.” Sawyer stood up holding her favorite stuffed animal in her arms.

“Sit down, Soy-Bean. We need to hear from Theo and Clem first.” MJ told the four year old.

“I’m confused.” Clem didn’t move from where she laid against MJ, “You want to be our mom and dad forever?”

“Forever and ever if you want it.” MJ smiled as she ran a hand through Clem’s hair working on some knots in her curls.

“Theo?” Clem glanced over at her brother who hadn’t said a word.

“You really think he won’t be mad if we make space for you and MJ?” Theo asked Peter.

“I think that he would want you to have us, Kiddo.” Peter moved to sit next to Theo and wrap an arm around him. Sawyer moved over to them too and Peter picked her up holding her close.

“Then I want to do it. I want to be able to say things like, ‘let me check with my parents.” Theo smiled.

“Me too. Does this mean you can come to my father/daughter dance?” Clem looked at Peter.

“Girl, just try to stop me.” Peter winked.

~

Peter and MJ had called the kids in to school because no one had slept enough and it wouldn’t be fair to put that kind of mood from the kids on the teacher. Peter had called one of their family lawyers to start moving forward with the adoption process and when he had come out of the office he couldn’t find MJ anywhere.

He asked the kids who were sitting in the living room arguing about who got to pick what show they were going to watch, “Where’s MJ?”

“No clue.” Theo shrugged.

“Mom’s missing.” Sawyer filled in.

“Missing?”

“I looked for her and she was gone.” Sawyer shrugged.

Peter reached over and took the remote, “Everyone find something to do that doesn’t involve technology. I’m not in the mood for fighting.”

“Daddy, are you sleepy?” Sawyer got up to hug his legs.

He picked her up and kissed her cheek, “Very.”

“Karen? No technology for the kids.”

“You’ve got it, Peter.” Karen responded.

~

Peter found MJ in their closet watching a movie on her phone, “MJ?”

“Shhh. They’ll find us and they always want something. I left Karen in charge.” MJ motioned for him to sit down. Peter smiled and took a seat next to her leaning against the pillows propped on the wall.

“What are we watching?” Peter took the bag of chips from her.

“27 Dresses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> Let's talk comments for a second, my people. I posted the final update to a story recently and got like 13 comments. On a normal update I get 2-3 comments...TO ALL MY FAITHFUL COMMENT LEAVERS--THANK YOU! TO anyone reading and not commenting--HELP A GIRL OUT. This is a lot of work and while I love it, it's discouraging to write and not get any feedback or very little. What would happen if all writers got feedback from everyone who read/subscribed to a story? SO if you read every update--Leave a comment even if it's a heart or a thumbs up. Leave a comment.
> 
> AND SMASH THAT KUDOS BUTTON.  
> END RANT.
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	12. Adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem and Theo are officially adopted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> This chapter took longer than I thought it would to write, but I hope that you all love it!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I'm super sensitive to smells.

“I don’t like this dress.” Clem told MJ after coming out of the dressing room in the 16th dress she had tried on that day. MJ groaned. She wanted her kid to be happy but she also wanted nice family pictures and she needed Clem to pick a nice outfit for that to work.

“Clem. We’ve been shopping for hours. Please, I’m begging you to pick something!” MJ’s stomach growled letting her know just how long they’d been at the mall trying to find Clem’s outfit for her adoption being made official.

“Let’s just go home then. I don’t want a new outfit.” Clem went into the changing room and changed back into her leggings and t-shirt.

“Clem…” MJ started as the kid hung up the last dress she had tried back on the rack.

“I just want to go home, please.” Clem crossed her arms over her chest.

“We’re going to the lake house for dinner, remember? Everyone else is probably there by now.” MJ followed Clem as she started out of the store.

~

“What’s wrong with Em?” Peter asked motioning with his head to Clem.

“She hates every dress at the mall and I hate shopping with her. Sawyer was easy to shop for because she was too young to care when we adopted her. Clem is nine and she has opinions and strong feelings. We left with nothing.”

“You were there for hours!” Peter frowned, “The adoption hearing is next weekend.”

“What did you want me to do, Pete? Make her buy a dress she hates? I mean you are welcome to try. I don’t know why she won’t pick out a dress.” MJ was confused because the frustrated nine year old she had spent time shopping with was nowhere in sight anymore. In place was a laughing child who was chasing after Morgan in a game of tag.

“Maybe Theo can help?” Peter caught the teen’s attention and motioned him over.

“What’s up?” Theo asked.

“I think you mean what’s up dad but it’s fine. We’ll keep working on it.” Peter teased before getting serious, “Why won’t Clem pick a dress for this thing?”

Theo frowned and Peter watch a wall come up, “I don’t know.”

“You do know but it’s okay if you don’t want to share.” MJ gave his arm a squeeze.

“I just—You need to talk to Clem.” Theo shrugged, “It’s not for me to say…Mom.”

MJ pulled Theo in for a hug and he scrunched up his face, “Don’t make this a thing.”

Theo started to walk away and MJ yelled, “I LOVE YOU!”

Theo turned around and shook his head but did yell back, “LOVE YOU TOO!”

~

“Why don’t you want to pick out a dress, Emmy?” Peter asked later that night while Clem sat on the couch in the lab watching a movie on his phone.

“Don’t want one. I’ll just wear leggings.” Clem mumbled not even glancing his way.

“Pause the movie, Em. Let’s talk about this.” Peter dropped his suit that he had been working on fixing.

“I don’t want to.” Clem kept watching her movie.

“Clementine.” Peter warned.

She put down the phone and Peter didn’t miss the mean mug she was giving, “What?”

“How about we find a new attitude or bed time is going to be right now.”

“You promised when we got back from dinner that we could have some free time before bed.” Clem reminded.

“Listen kid, I’m exhausted. It’s been a crazy long day. Is it because you want to wear something else?”

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Clem mumbled while she stood up, “I’m going to bed.”

“Clem—“

“No. If my options are bed or talking then I choose bedtime.” Clem lifted her chin a little higher.

“I’ll come say goodnight in a few minutes.” Peter didn’t know where he had gone so wrong.

~

“Clem, just tell them.” Theo told her the next day while they sat on the roof together.

“I don’t want to.” Clem raised a brow at her brother.

“It’s fine. It’s not a big deal.” Theo rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to pick a dress.” Clem crossed her arms over her chest.

“So what? You’re just going to wear jeans?” Theo teased.

“No. That’s lame.” Clem rolled her eyes, “I haven’t figured it out yet.”

“Listen just tell them that mom—“ Theo started but saw Clem’s eyes filled with tears, “Never mind. I’m sorry, okay? I’ll leave you alone about it.”

Clem laid her head against her brother’s shoulder, “Is it okay to still miss them?”

“Yeah. I don’t think that ever goes away.”

~

Clem followed Morgan up to her room after school the following Monday, “MJ’s been really upset that I won’t pick an outfit.”

“Well then just pick one, silly.” Morgan laughed as she pulled out some paints for them to use.

“I don’t want to.”

“Why not?” Morgan asked pulling out paper.

“Um. It’s hard to talk about.” Clem grabbed a paper that Morgan passed her.

“You don’t have to. I understand.” Morgan passed over some paint brushes.

“Maybe later we can talk about it?”

“Whenever you want.” Morgan shrugged and switched the topic to what they wanted to do for dinner.

Clem went downstairs for water after a while. Tony was in the kitchen talking with Pepper and they both stopped when she walked in, “Don’t be weird. I know you were talking about me. I’m not picking a dress.”

“What if we went to the mall and there was no pressure to buy a dress? If you like something then you buy it and if you don’t then we leave? It doesn’t have to be a dress. We can just go shop for fun?” Pepper suggested.

“No. I don’t want to.” Clem shook her head, “I just want everyone to leave me alone.”

“Sweetie. We just want to help.”

“No. Everyone wants me to pick an outfit. No one actually wants to help.” Clem looked at her feet.

Tony’s face softened, “Clem, how can we help?”

“Can’t I just wear something I own or borrow something from Morgan? We wear the same size.” Clem suggested.

“Well I think Morgan would love to play fashion show and if you find something I’m sure she’d let you borrow it.” Pepper smiled.

~

Hours later Clem had an outfit in her bag when Peter picked her up, “How was she?”

“She can hear you.” Clem said giving him a hug as she came down the stairs.

“Clem was well behaved like always.” Tony ruffled her curls.

“Homework?” Peter asked.

“It’s done. Can we go? I’m tired.” Clem started to push past to walk outside.

“You mean, thank you Tony and Pepper?” Peter raised a brow.

Clem looked back, “Sorry. Thank you Tony and Pepper.”

“What is this? We haven’t ever done first names. Why start now?” Tony teased.

Clem went back and hugged Pepper first and then Tony, “Love you Grandpa and Grandma. Thanks for helping me pick an outfit.”

“You got her to go shopping?” Peter mouthed.

Tony shook his head and motioned for him to not say anything.

Peter gave a half nod knowing his dad would text him about whatever he didn’t want to say out loud.

~

“MJ! LOOK!” Clem pulled the plaid quarter sleeve button up dress she had borrowed from Morgan out of her bag.

“Wow! It’s beautiful Em!” MJ pulled the girl in for a hug, “Where did you go shopping with Grandma and Grandpa?”

“We didn’t. I don’t want to go shopping. Morgan let me borrow this.” Clem explained, “Can you help me braid my hair tonight after I shower?”

MJ smiled at the change of subject. She knew Clem was putting up walls because she didn’t want to talk about why she didn’t want to go shopping and they would have to respect those boundaries, “Sure. Did you eat dinner already?”

“Yep! I’m going to find Sawyer to tell her about my day!” Clem grinned before running off down the hall.

~

“Daddy.” Sawyer stood in the entryway of the lab.

“Soy-Bean. It’s late. You should be in bed.” Peter stopped what he was working on to go over and pick up the four year old to bring her back to bed.

“Can’t sleep.” Sawyer said but her words didn’t match her actions as she yawned and laid her head on her dad’s shoulder.

“Hmm. NO? Maybe we should sit on the roof for a little bit?” Peter grabbed a blanket from the couch and headed to the elevator. He had always loved the roof as a kid and he wanted his kids to love it too in a safe way of course. He would never let a four year on a roof alone.

Peter sat down in the chair and glanced at the sky. He could hear all of the noise and knew the city needed Spider-Man but he also knew that his baby needed him too. Weird how priorities adjust as you get older. For now he was going to rock his baby to sleep. Spider-Man could wait an extra thirty minutes.

~

“Mom! I can’t find the tie you bought me!” Theo yelled.

“Check your closet. I hung it up next to the shirt.” MJ yelled as she curled Sawyer’s hair in their master bath.

“MJ! What shoes am I supposed to wear?” Peter yelled coming out of their closet.

MJ sighed as she released the hair from the curling wand, “Any dress shoes will do.”

“Fine.” Peter went and put on his brown dress shoes and came back in the bathroom. MJ groaned, “NOT THOSE ONES! The black ones!”

“You said—“ Peter shook his head, “Never mind. Love you, Babe.”

“Mommy?” Sawyer asked quietly playing the belt on her dress.

“What’s wrong, Baby?” MJ asked.

“I need to go potty. Can we take a break?” Sawyer asked quietly not wanting to upset her mom.

MJ finished the curl she was working on, “Go ahead. I’m going to check on your sister.”

Clem was laying on the couch watching Trolls. She was in her pajamas and munching on some cereal.

“Clementine! You need to be dressed and I need to do your hair.” MJ grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

Clem glanced over, “I don’t want to.”

MJ didn’t have it in her. She wasn’t going to fight a nine year old. Just then the elevator dinged and Tony and Pepper walked out. MJ motioned to the nine year and Pepper smiled and mouthed, “I’ve got it.”

Pepper sat down next to Clem, “What are we watching?”

“Trolls. Dad said I could.” Clem added glancing over as though she was worried she’d be in trouble.

“I love that movie!” Pepper gushed, “How about we watch it while you get ready in your room?”

“No. I don’t want to. I’m not going.”

“Clem. What do you mean you aren’t going?” Theo asked as he came into the living room wearing dress pants and a button up shirt with his tie hanging around his neck not yet tied. He had come to ask Tony with that, “My room. Now. Family meeting.”

“Hold on. Whose calling a family meeting?” Peter asked coming into the room.

“No. I need to talk to Clem alone.” Theo explained.

“No.” Clem shrugged, “You aren’t in charge of me.”

“Clem now.” Theo gave a tug on her hand pulling her to her feet.

“Everyone pause.” Peter and Tony said at the same time.

“You go.” Tony waved Peter forward since it was his kids and his house.

“Theo, Clem is right that you aren’t in charge and you can’t tell her what to do. Clem, let’s have a daddy/daughter talk though because something is up with you and I want to help.” Peter reached out his hand surprised when Clem didn’t put up any type of fight since she had been fighting them all week. She just slid her hand into his and walked with him to his office down the hall.

Clem sat on one of the chairs in the room and wrapped the blanket around her that was sitting there, “What do we have to talk about?”

“Clem, do you want to be adopted? If you’re not ready for this and if this is causing you stress then I need to know so we can start pulling back on some things. We love you, but you have to want this too.” Peter sat down next to Clem.

Clem got quiet and Peter gave her the space she needed to think, “I love you and MJ.”

Peter’s heart softened, “You can love us and not be ready for this.”

“No. I want to be adopted.” Clem said firmly, “I don’t want to tell you why I’ve been upset because it’s stupid.”

“I won’t think it’s stupid. Promise.” Peter held out his pinky finger and Clem smiled while making a pinky promise.

“My mom had promised to take me dress shopping before she died. We never got there.” Clem whispered.

Peter’s heart clenched. They had put their kid through another traumatic thing without even realizing it, “So no dress. We’re not ready for that.”

“MJ will be upset.” Clem hugged her arms around herself.

“MJ wants you to be happy. Wear whatever makes you happy.” Peter leaned over to kiss her head, “But please—Get out of these pajamas and into clothes so she can do your hair.”

~

MJ braided Clem’s hair back into a bun, “You look beautiful, Em.”

“You aren’t mad that I wanted to wear this instead?” Clem turned to look at her smoothing down her white babydoll top that she had put on over black skinny jeans.

“I think this is perfect.” MJ kissed the nine year old’s cheek. Clem hugged her arms around MJ’s neck where she sat.

“Love you.” Clem told her mom.

“I love you, but we’re late. Let’s go!”

~

By that evening Peter flopped onto the couch. He was now officially a parent of three. MJ had insisted on a million pictures and everyone was drained. He could hear MJ talking to Theo in the kitchen while they pulled together some Kraft Mac N Cheese and chicken nuggets. It wasn’t a good celebratory meal but no one was complaining.

Peter heard a weird noise and groaned. He couldn’t handle anymore and he knew who was coming, “You’d better be here to say congrats.”

“Of course, Spider-Child.” Loki laughed, “Congrats on expanding your family. I do need your help though.”

“Spider-Man.” Peter grumbled opening his eyes to see Loki in front of him.

“Who are you?” Theo asked coming into the room.

“Theo. This is—-Umm—Like your uncle I guess.” Peter explained.

“Loki is our uncle. He tried to take over New York.” Theo reminded.

“He’s adopted.” Peter explained.

“Funny. Me too.” Theo gave Loki a fist bump.

“Don’t get any ideas!” Peter warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS KEEP WRITERS WRITING*
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	13. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and the kids get involved in something that causes MJ and Peter some anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> I've had a really crazy week, but I'm glad to be back on here and updating this story for you lovely readers!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: Most of my co-workers are on vacation next week so I'm walking into an empty building MONDAY and this introvert is kind of okay with that. SHHH. Don't tell them. ;)

“I left you in charge for a few minutes. I just went to the store!” MJ paced in front of the two other adults.

“I left Loki in charge while I handled something for work quick.” Peter rubbed a hand on his neck in a nervous gesture.

“I don’t see a problem.” Loki grinned.

“You don’t see a problem. You don’t see a PROBLEM!” MJ stopped pacing to invade his space. Peter could feel how angry she was.

“Dude, don’t mess with her. You’re making it worse.” Peter whispered.

“I’m not afraid.” Loki shrugged, “I’ve face the Avengers.”

“Not as scary as a mama whose kids have been put in any type of danger.” Peter warned.

“No one is in any danger!” Loki reassured the parents.

“NO DANGER? Why did I walk into my kids walking through a green glowing portal then and where are they?” MJ yelled.

“Simple. The kids asked me to send them somewhere they couldn’t easily go on their own and I was happy to obliged.”

“Great. Where are they? How do we get them back home?” MJ demanded.

“That is more complicated.” Loki looked at his feet, “I promised the kids a certain amount of time. They will be pulled back here in twenty-four hours time.”

“I’m going to kill him.” MJ charged and Peter stepped in front of Loki to stop MJ from strangling him.

“Loki. Where did you send them? Are they safe?” Peter demanded.

“I would like to believe so.” Loki nodded.

“I’m going to ask once more before letting MJ do what she wants. Where are my kids?”

“Oh. I sent them home.” Loki went and sat on the couch.

“Home? This is home.” MJ frowned.

“Home. Home. They wanted a chance to say goodbye to their parents.” Loki picked up a book off the shelf, “I love this book.”

“LOKI…” Peter started.

“You sent them back in time?” MJ’s eyes were wide.

“Do you think I’m crazy? NO. You don’t mess with time. Bad things happen when you do; important people die.” Loki shuddered.

“So—“ MJ looked at Peter.

“It’s a simulation type deal.”

“They are safe?” MJ asked again starting to calm down.

“They are safe as long as they do what I told them.” Loki agreed.

“And if they don’t?” Peter’s head snapped up.

“There is a chance I couldn’t pull them back. It rarely happens though and at least they would be trapped in a happy place then, right?”

“If my kids don’t come home safe. I swear—You don’t even know what I will do to you.” MJ pointed a finger in his face.

“Alright. Alright. I was trying to do them a favor. Geeze.” Loki walked away.

“I’ll kill him.” MJ told Peter, “And I’ll kill you after for letting him stay here.”

“You’re more scary than the criminals I face down.” Peter held his hands up to signal his surrender.

“Good Always remember that before doing something stupid. Oh thank God that Sawyer’s at your parents. He probably would have sent her too!”

“Yeah. I really don’t want to explain this to her. I need to call my dad and ask him to keep her there tonight.”

~

“Their going to kill us.” Clem whispered to Theo.

“Who are?” Theo asked as they walked down the street toward their old home.

“Mom and dad.”

“Which set?” Theo raised a brow.

“Good point. They could both kill us. But MJ’s going to be real mad.” Clem shuddered.

“We’ll deal with it when we get home. For now I just want to find mom and dad.” Theo tugged her hand to get her to hurry her pace.

“Remember what Loki said…” Clem tugged him to a stop.

“I know. I know!” Theo threw his hands in the air, “It’s not real.”

“That’s not all he said.”

“You’re ruining this.” Theo groaned.

~

_“You want me to do what?” Loki raised a brow._

_“Send us back in time to say goodbye to our birth parents.” Clem paused but then added, “Please!”_

_“I can’t send you back in time. It wouldn’t be safe. Repeat after me, ‘we never mess with time. bad things happen. People could die.’”_

_“But…” Clem interrupted, “You can’t help us at all?”_

_“Did I say that?” Loki frowned._

_“No. Can you help us?” Theo asked excitedly._

_“I can send you to see your parents, but it’s not really your parents. It’s similar to a simulation. They’ll have memories. I need you to understand something. It’s not real. It’s not your parents like who they were. I also want you to know they’ll know you have new parents. Do you want to do this?”_

_“Let’s do it. Quick before mom and dad get home. They’ll never go for this.” Clem said eagerly_

_“Theo—“ Loki looked at him._

_“It’s going to hurt like hell?” Theo asked._

_“Physically it will be painless.” Loki knew what the boy was really asking though. He wanted to know if this was going to break their hearts all over again._

_“I’m in.”_

_~_

“I know! Okay, Clem! I know. They’ll know they aren’t real and that they died. But we wanted to do this so let’s go!” Theo started walking without his sister knowing she’d catch up.

“Just don’t want you getting disappointed when this isn’t what you think it’s going to be.” Clem grumbled as she ran to catch up with her brother.

~

Clem walked into her childhood home and hugged her arms around herself. She missed her parents but she wondered if this was setting herself up for more pain. She knew they weren’t real. Theo didn’t seem to mind. Clem just wanted to go home.

Theo was already talking with their dad. Clem frowned. Loki had said they weren’t real but they sure looked and sounded real. Clem finally gave in and ran to hug her mom excited to talk to her about life again.

~

“How much longer until they come home?” MJ paced.

“Twelve hours.” Loki threw a ball in the air and caught it from where he laid on the couch.

“If this does more damage—“

“—You’ll kill me I know. It’s actually quite difficult to do that though.” Loki looked at MJ and winked.

“PETER!” MJ yelled.

“Listen, can we get along? PLEASE! I’m trying to get some work done and it’s hard enough because I know my kids aren’t where I can see for myself they are safe.” Peter paused his typing on his Starkbook computer.

“Am I not speaking? THEY ARE SAFE.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“We hear you.”

“I don’t believe you.” MJ mumbled.

“Remember that time you decided you wren’t going to beSpider-Man anymore, Peter?” Loki asked pausing the game of catch he was having with himself.

“Of course.” Peter looked up from his computer again.

“Remember that I didn’t let you completely fall apart in that season of your life?”

Peter nodded.

“Would I let any harm come to your children?” Loki asked.

Peter looked at MJ, “The kids are safe.”

“You just trust him?” MJ asked throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

“He’s earned it over the years. He helped me through the worst time of my life when I wasn’t ready to talk to anyone about how not okay I was.”

“Fine. We’ll take his word for it then.” MJ sat down forcing herself to stop pacing, “BUT—“

“—You’ll kill me. I KNOW!”Loki sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS.
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	14. This Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter realizes that he loves this part of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Happy Sunday and sorry for the delay in this!
> 
> I've been dealing with some intense mental health issues so I'm asking for patience while I work it out with support from friends, and my therapist. Updates may be all over the place. I know you guys don't mind. 💜
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I'm working at accepting that I deserve love and happiness. It's a battle of convincing my mind of that, but I've started to accept it in little areas. New best friend, and when she says she cares and she isn't going anywhere--I believe it.

“Before you get mad…” Clem started upon the kids return.

“Too late.” MJ took a sip of the coffee from the mug in her hand.

“We just wanted to say goodbye.” Theo started to explain.

“Do you realize how worried Peter and I were?” MJ came to sit by the kids on the couch.

“Sorry.” Clem wrapped the blanket from the couch around her shoulders, “We should have asked first.”

“Anything that Loki is going to do for you needs prior parental permission first. Do you understand?” MJ raised a brow.

“Yes ma’am.” Theo and Clem agreed.

“Great. Now tell me about seeing your parents.” MJ pulled both kids close while they told her what they had just done.

~

_“So you’re happy?” Theo’s dad asked while holding Clem tight._

_“We found a good family.” Theo agreed, “But we miss you both every day.”_

_“Peter let’s me be sad and doesn’t get mad at me for nightmares.” Clem hugged her dad around his neck._

_“MJ always lets me go to stores with her to get a break from Clem and Sawyer. It’s hard being the oldest.” Theo rolled his eyes when Clem stuck his tongue out at her._

_“Do they take good care of you? Love you? Are they good parents?” Clem glanced at her mom when she asked this._

_“We love them lots and they love us more than that. It doesn’t mean we don’t love you too though, Mama. We promise.” Clem reassured._

_“_

_Oh, Baby. It’s good that you have them. I would never be mad about that. I want you to have parents to come home to that make you feel loved and safe. I want to know that someone is tucking you in at night, and giving you guidance when you’re lost. I want to know that someone is soothing your nightmares and comforting you when you’re sick because the world took us from you too soon.” Clem’s mom hugged Theo tight while she said these things._

_“We want that too. We’re just sad you can’t be there for all of this stuff too. We still love you too.” Theo hugged his mom back._

_“We’re still there. You’ll feel us in here.” Clem’s dad put a hand where he heart would be._

_~_

_“_ Did they know it was you the whole time?” Peter asked Loki.

“And ruin their chance at closure? Of course not.” Loki scoffed.

“Thanks for giving them that.” Peter hugged his uncle tight.

“Let’s not make it a thing.” Loki pushed him away but before leaving the room, “Remember when I told you that you would survive the death of your aunt?”

“Yeah.” Peter thought back to that time of his life when he hadn’t been sure he would ever get past it. Loki had been a rock during that time in his life.

“I’m glad you got past the part where it hurts like hell.” Loki threw over his shoulder as he walked out.

Peter was glad too. It had been a long road.

He loved this part of his life he was in now.

~

“Daddy!” Sawyer ran and jumped at Peter who easily caught her, “Can we snuggle while watching movies tonight? That’s my favorite.”

“That sounds so fun, Soy-Bean. I’d love to.” Peter kissed his pre-schoolers cheek.

“Peter, I need help with some math homework if you have time.” Theo threw out from where he sat working on homework in the kitchen.

“You’ve got it.” Peter easily agreed, “And you? What can I do to help you today, Clem?”

Clem sat quietly on the couch laying against MJ, “I just want to snuggle with mom.”

“I’d like to do something with mom too.” Peter mumbled.

“Like coloring?” Sawyer asked.

“Closer to snuggling.” Peter told her causing MJ to throw a pillow at him from where she sat on the couch.

“Ew. Ew. Ew. I’m right here and while Clem and Sawyer don’t understand. I know what you’re implying.” Theo shuddered.

“Sorry, bud. I’ll do better.” Peter laughed putting Sawyer on the couch and going to sit by him to help him with his homework, “How are you feeling after all of that?”

Theo just shrugged.

“Theo?” Peter prompted against checking over some of the work Theo had written down on the page.

“It doesn’t make me stop missing them.” Theo erased something Peter pointed out while they talked.

“I don’t think anything does. I still miss my aunt and it’s been years.”

“It’s a weird mixture of loving you and MJ and wanting to let myself really accept my place here but also feeling terrified that I’m letting my biological parents go if I do.” Theo threw the pencil down as he realized the whole problem was completely wrong.

“Hang on, Bub. We’re not giving up. We can easily fix this problem.” Peter wrote the problem out again so that he can start fresh, “And It’s okay to have both of us. We’re never going to push you to give up your biological parents in any way. If you never feel comfortable calling us mom and dad then we’ll love you the same.” Peter told the teenager.

“I want to, but do you think they’ll be mad?” Theo asked while he finished the problem.

“Do you think they’ll be mad? What did they tell you?” Peter got up from the tablet to grab a snack before sitting back down.

“They want us to feel loved and safe.”

“Then I think that’s their way of giving you permission.” Peter sighed when he realized his phone was buzzing in his pocket, “Sorry bud. Can we finish this later?”

“I’m basically done…UMM. Thanks Dad.” Theo told him before quickly packing up his books into his backpack.

“Welcome Bub.” Peter smiled at the title his kid had used, “Go settle in for movie night. I’ll be right there.”

“Dad? I’m a little busy. Can I call you back?” Peter answered his phone.

“Hang on—Just wanted to say Happy Gotcha Day!” Tony told him.

“It’s not…” Peter frowned.

“The day your official adoption went through? Check again.” Tony teased.

“Well then where is my gift?” Peter teased.

“Should be there any minute.” Tony told him, “Let me know when you find it.”

“Dad?” Peter heard the elevator ping, “Thanks for choosing me.”

“I would do it again.”

“Even the sleepless nights from nightmares and anxiety?” Peter questioned.

“Everything.” Tony confirmed, “Love you, Spider-Baby.”

“Not a baby.” Peter groaned.

“You’ll always be mine.” Tony laughed, “Call me when you get your present.”

“Will do.” Peter hung up as the elevator opened. Ned walked out and Peter grinned. He hadn’t seen his friend in months because he had been away on a trip for work.

“DUDE!” Peter yelled and went to hug his best friend, “I thought you were out of the country.”

“I was. Your dad flew me back to see you for a few days.” Ned was just as excited.

“Losers. We’re starting a movie.” MJ told the two other adults in the room.

“Movie night?”

“I can’t even wrap my mind around the fact that this is your life.” Ned smiled taking in the scene of all of the kids on the couch by MJ and everyone snuggled under blankets laying next to her.

“Daddy! You said we would snuggle!” Sawyer told him.

“My bad. My bad. I’m coming. Uncle Ned distracted me.” Peter went to flop down on the couch by his four year old and tickled her loving the giggles that came from that.

“Uncle Ned! Come sit with us!” Sawyer told him, “It’s Monster’s Inc.”

“Oh! A classic!” Ned sat down next to Theo.

Halfway through the movie Sawyer was asleep and Peter pulled out his phone to text his dad, “Thanks. It’s just what I wanted.”

“Glad your package arrived safely.” Tony texted back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> Throw some extra love my way in the comments.
> 
> BECAUSE THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS.
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	15. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ shares her opinion on her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! 
> 
> It's been a busy week and I probably won't come up for air until Sunday next week, so wanted to update this while I have a minute. I hope you have loved this story as much as I have and that it leaves you with all of the happy feelings you came searching for.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I love sports shorts and sweatpants--Basically anything comfy.

MJ sat down at the computer early in the morning while the kids were asleep and opened up the page she had been working on for quite some time. She wanted to address the public in someway who could never stay out of their business. She was going to do something she and Peter had long ago agreed not to—She was going to talk about their family online on a blog. People were going to talk no matter what so she figured she might as well address it.

_It’s 5AM. My house is quiet just like yours. My kids are asleep just like yours. My husband disappeared a long time ago to work in the lab—That might not be just like yours. I want to write this because everyone seems to have opinions about my family but you don’t really know us. I have to question if you would be concerned about us if my father-in-law wasn’t the one and only Tony Stark._

_I married Peter young and I don’t regret it for a second. I knew I loved him from the moment I met him. He is the kindest, selfless, and most giving person I know. He also takes after his dad more than he even knows. He gets lost in projects and I have to remind him that sleeping, eating, and spending time outside of the lab are essential tasks. He will work until something is 100% done. He doesn’t even understand how to work on a task half way._

_I remember the day I told him I didn’t want to have kids. I remember his expression. It was crushed. I just didn’t want to bring kids into the world when there are so many kids in need now. He immediately agreed to fostering and jumped in feet first. We now have three kiddos that were adopted out of the system. We love them like they were ours from birth._

_Sawyer is the youngest and she’s lived with us the longest. She is daddy’s princess. She loves to tell him about her day, and snuggle with him when she’s overtired. She loved him from the start too. Sawyer chooses me for her hair routine but other than that I take a back seat to Peter; the girl has him wrapped around her finger._

_Clem is the second youngest. Clem is quiet until she’s mad and then she suddenly remembers she has a voice. She is also the first to let us know when she isn’t okay. She loves to be around us. I think in a lot of ways she’s still scared to lose us but we’re working on that. Trauma in kids isn’t healed overnight._

_Theo is the oldest and he wears that hat so well. He is the best big brother. I think he was meant to play that role. He loves to run errands with me and tell me about his friends and school. He is calm in our chaos. Theo is patient and kind. He works hard, and doesn’t give up when things get tough._

_Everyone is always curios about why we adopt. I’ve seen speculation that I can’t have kids or that we’re trying to look good. I wish you knew the honest to goodness truth. I wish you knew what fostering really looked like. I wish you knew that there are days I don’t know why I’m doing this because it feels impossible. I’m not a good enough mama for these precious kiddos but they have so much grace for my shortcomings. I want to be clear that fostering isn’t the easy way out for parenting. If anything it adds a new level to it because helping kids heal from trauma takes something from you as a parent._

_You’re waiting for me to mention something about Tony Stark, right? Something you can use against him to try and justify why you think that he’s a horrible human being incapable of change in spite of everything he’s done to prove that he isn’t who he was as a young adult. I just want to be clear that it’s not coming. The only thing I will tell you about his role in our kids life is that he’s the best grandparent our kids could have asked for._

_Our family really isn’t that abnormal. We’re not that different from yours. So instead of commenting on my family on social media, and to any sleazy reporter that will listen—Go hug your babies. I hear mine starting to stir so I’ll go hug mine too._

~

“Hey babe. Whatcha working on?” Peter asked coming into the kitchen quietly. She paused for a second before offering him the computer. He read the blog post she had made while sipping from her mug of coffee on the table.

“I am not like my dad.” He turned and rolled his eyes at her.

“You keep telling yourself that.” MJ got up and grabbed another mug of coffee.

“I love it. You know they’ll keep talking though, right?” Peter sat down at the table and MJ sat down across from him as well.

“I know. I just want to be in control of something that someone reads about our family online.” MJ shrugged.

“MOMMY!” Sawyer came into the kitchen, “Clem’s arm is stuck in her bunkbed.”

“How did that happen?” Peter asked his youngest.

“Wasn’t because of us trying to see if she had superpowers.” Sawyer said as she came to stand next to her dad who pulled her onto his lap and kissed her cheek.

“We should go free Clem.” Peter stood up with his youngest in his arms, “What am I going to do with you guys?”

“Love us?” Sawyer looked at MJ, “Right, mom?”

“Always.” MJ smiled at followed them down to free their middle child from her bed frame.

~

“Everyone please! One good family picture! It’s all I’m asking for!” MJ told her family as the photographer got ready.

“I had plans today. It’s Saturday.” Theo groaned.

“Do you want to spend Sunday with the family as well?” MJ’s eyes showed how serious her threat was.

“Sorry.” Theo mumbled.

“I love my dress!” Sawyer said as she twirled around.

“I’m glad I didn’t have to wear one.” Clem smoothed down her denim shirt that was paired over leggings with leopard print boots.

“I don’t even like button up shirts!” Theo complained.

“Me either, but this is what mom has asked us to do so we’re going to listen.” Peter told the kids.

“When can we eat?” Clem asked.

“You just ate a couple of hours ago!” MJ looked at the sky that was starting to show rain clouds even though she had checked the forecast time and time again.

“It’s going to rain.” Theo pointed out.

“No. It’s not.” MJ snapped but a drop hitting her cheek betrayed her words.

“Mom, did we bring an umbrella?” Sawyer asked.

“Let’s just cancel and go home.” MJ’s arms were crossed over her chest.

“Nope. We’re taking pictures in the rain.” Peter told everyone.

“We don’t normally get to play in the rain.” Clem pointed out.

“Today is different.”

~

MJ opened her e-mail a couple of weeks later and looked through their family pictures. It wasn’t what she had in mind but it was perfect. She pondered that line of thought for a minute; nothing about their family was what she had pictured but she was grateful that she chose to build a life with a man who was willing to change directions when needed and who didn’t let a little rain stop him.

She hoped that when they were old and gray that they would still be willing to go against what they thought was best because sometimes that ended with something better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> This writer runs on comments and kudos.
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS IF YOU LIKE THIS AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE ON TO THE SECOND CHAPTER OR KEEP IT AS A ONE SHOT. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE ME SO HAPPY. *I'M NOT GETTING E-MAILED NOTIFICATIONS RIGHT NOW DUE TO THE UPDATE. HOPEFULLY SOON*
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
